


Accidents

by AnAwkwardOwl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothers ftw, Genji is a piece of shit, I love these men so why not torture them, M/M, Mentions of Sex, The hospital is the main setting, Violence, a lot of swearing, alcohol use, because i'm a straight ace woman what do i know about that, but no actual sex scene, car crash, finished work, jokes about mentions of sex, slow burn more like fast ignite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAwkwardOwl/pseuds/AnAwkwardOwl
Summary: Hanzo and Genji live together in an apartment in the city. When Genji's 21st birthday rolls around, Hanzo decides to take him bar hopping. Things go south and now they're stuck in a hospital.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! This fic was a mistake but I wrote it so now someone has to read it amirite  
> If you didn't see the tags, there will be violence and mentions of sex throughout this fic. I don't blame you if you skip this one. <3
> 
> Contact me at: http://an-awkward-owl-blog.tumblr.com/

                “You’re shitting me.”   
                Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose. “I am not shitting you.”   
                “You, Hanzo Shimada, Hanzo Stick-Up-My-Ass Shimada, are going to take me bar hopping for my 21st birthday.”   
                “If you keep up this demeanor I’m going to lock myself up in my room and not talk to you for 24 hours.”   
                “I’ll let up, I’ll let up,” Genji laughed. He hopped up and hugged him. “I can’t thank you enough!”   
                Hanzo stiffened a second and patted his little brother on the back. “Yeah, yeah. I just want to make sure that you act responsible for once in your life. I will be the designated driver for you and one friend.”   
                “ _And_ I get to bring a friend? Damn, what has gotten into you?”   
                Hanzo narrowed his eyes, but smirked nonetheless. “Am I not allowed to love my little sparrow?”   
                Genji winced. “If you call me that, I won’t invite a friend at all.”   
                Hanzo let out a small huff of laughter. “Call him up. We go tonight, I know all the good bars around here. Your friend can sleep in my room tonight as well to nurse any incoming hangover.”   
                There were stars shining in Genji’s eyes. “Thank you so much, Hanzo. This will be the best birthday.”   
\---  
                It was close to 9:00 when Genji’s friend made it over to the apartment that the brothers shared. Hanzo had met Lucio before, but had never been around him long. He was loud, and always had big puffy earphones around his neck. His curly hair was tied back in a ponytail, and he wore a green crop top with blue sweatpants and Heelies. Hanzo thought that those shoes were discontinued, but here was a grown man in front of him, skating around his living room.   
                Genji wore a black zip-up sweatshirt and jeans, his green scarf he always wore around his neck. It complimented his green hair. Hanzo had on a form-fitting pale yellow shirt and dark jeans, his black hair tied back with a golden ribbon.   
                “Are you two ready?” Hanzo picked up his keys and wallet and stuffed them in his pockets.   
                “Hell yeah!” Lucio sung. He fist bumped Genji and skid toward the door.   
                “Ready as I’ll ever be!” Genji was bubbling with excitement.   
                Hanzo led them down to his car, a grey Ford Taurus. Genji called shotgun, so Lucio lugged in behind the driver’s seat. The first bar was about ten minutes away. If Genji was going to have any alcohol tonight, he would have Hanzo’s favorite Sake first. As he drove, the two friends made small talk.   
                “I still will never believe I’m a year older than you, Shimada.”   
                “A whole year, it’s so important.” Genji rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his words.   
                “It is to me!” Lucio laughed. “I’m usually the youngest. You’re like a little baby!”   
                “A little baby that drinks?”   
                “Like a French baby. They drink at a younger age there right?”   
                “Do I look like someone that’s been to France?” Genji smirked.   
                “You should go! I went there for a summer course, it’s super beautiful. We could even go together- I can show you all the good spots. ”  
                “I’ll keep it in mind, Luc. I’ll go there right after my brother finds a girlfriend.”   
                Hanzo perked up. He stopped at the light and turned to Genji. “What exactly is that supposed to mean?”   
                “Come on Han, you haven’t had a date in how long?”   
                “I don’t know why this is relevant to anything. You do not have anyone either.”   
                “Yeah, but at least I go out and meet new people to have a chance of finding someone. You’re super anti-social, dude.”   
                Lucio piped up. “We should find you a girl tonight!”   
                Genji’s eyes lit up with a mischievous light. “We totally could!”   
                “That is not necessary in the slightest. Please don’t.” The light turned green and he turned his attention back to the road.   
                “You know I love you, Han.” Genji nudged slightly at Hanzo’s shoulder.   
                He couldn’t help but smirk at that, something he tried to hide. After a couple minutes he turned into a parking lot. “Alright, everyone out. I’m getting you sake.”   
                “I’ve never had sake before.” Lucio hopped out of the car. “What’s that taste like?”   
                “I haven’t had it either.” Genji quipped.   
                Hanzo ignored him. “It’s kind of like… bittersweet fruit. I assure you, this place has the best local sake. If you want the absolute best sake though, we’d have to travel back to Hanamura.”   
                “Maybe we could have it imported instead.” Genji smirked. “I don’t think we’ll be going back anytime soon.”   
                The three men walked up to the counter and sat at the stools next to the bartender. They showed their ID’s and Hanzo opened a tab for two drinks of sake and a glass of water.   
                “Always keep an eye and hand on your drink. Even if the only other person around is the bartender. People are cruel, you never know another person’s intentions.” Hanzo told Genji as their drinks were poured. “If you ever drink, you do it responsibly.”   
                “I know Hanzo. I may be an idiot, but I’m not that much of an idiot.”   
                “I have seen you in instances that would suggest otherwise. Lariat.”   
                Lucio nudged closer. “I wanna hear this.”   
                “No you don’t.” Genji hunched over his drink.   
                “Lariat was Genji’s first girlfriend. She dumped him hard- you see, he had”-  
                “ _ANYWAYS_ , here’s to my birthday!” Genji raised his glass to hush his brother. The other two glasses were raised and they all took a drink. Lucio almost spat out his sake, holding his hand over his mouth. Genji smiled and took another drink.   
                “This is actually really good! It’s kinda plain, but I love the smell of it.” Genji nodded to his brother.   
                “Are you kidding?” Lucio swallowed hard and coughed, tears welling in his eyes. He took a minute to compose himself. “With all due respect, I think I’m going to stick to my ‘girly’ drinks.”   
                Hanzo laughed. “I suppose it’s not for everyone. Must be something in the Shimada veins. Go ahead and order a drink you like, I’ll pay for it.”   
                Lucio thanked him and ordered a Daiquiri. He bobbed at the strawberries with his straw. Genji took a sip and hummed in agreement, he liked the Daiquiri better too. But he still stuck with his sake, taking Lucio’s as well.   
                Genji nudged Hanzo’s arm. “Hey, there’s a pretty girl at your 8:00. She’s been looking up at you quite a lot too.” He winked.   
                Hanzo huffed. “I do not want a relationship, Genji. You know that.”   
                “It’s been far too long, Han. I’m just trying to look out for you.”   
                “Maybe I’ll listen to you when your ears are less pink.”   
                “I’m not a lightweight, I feel absolutely fine.”   
                “I’m still not listening to you nonetheless.”   
                “Hanzo” Genji sung, drawing out the ‘o’. “Come on, Lucio, let’s set up Hanzo with this girl.”   
                Lucio looked over at the girl they were talking about. “Tall, black hair, purple lipstick? I have to agree with Hanzo.”   
                Genji gasped. “What? Why?”   
                “She’s way too far out of our leagues.”   
                Genji began to laugh uncontrollably. “Man, savage!”   
                Hanzo sighed. “I think it’s about time to switch bars.” He called the bartender over and closed the tab, paying for the drinks. “Come on, you two.”   
                Genji slid out of his chair and smiled. “Where to next, then?”   
                “It’s even closer, but we still need to drive there.”  
                “Awesome!” Genji raised his hands and sped toward the car.   
                Lucio hung back a little with Hanzo. “Sad part is, I can’t tell if he’s a lightweight, or if this is just Genji.”   
                “I can’t tell either.” Hanzo held a hand up to his face. “The second bar might be the last.”   
                “I’ll have to get something stronger at the next bar then.” Lucio rested his arms behind his head.   
                The three of them piled into the car again and headed out onto the road. At a red light, Genji began to mess with the radio.   
                “Why do you insist on music? We are literally a turn away from the bar.”   
                “This light takes twenty-seven years to change, we got time.” Genji tabbed through the channels quickly, one note songs playing on each station. Lucio would tell the names of the best songs that came up, but apparently none were good enough to actually listen to.   
                “Whatever makes you happy, man.” Hanzo shook his head. After a minute the light turned green, Hanzo darting across the intersection.   
                Lucio was frozen in the backseat, croaking out “Han!”   
                A car smashed into the passenger’s side.   



	2. Chapter 2

                Everything is painful. Hanzo can’t move, he’s pinned between his seat and an airbag. Nothing feels broken per se, but every inch feels bruised or bloodied. The sound of escaping gas filled his ears, as well as a soft moan from the back seat. He hazarded opening one of his eyes. His head was turned to the passenger’s side, to Genji. Bile rose in his throat when he saw more bumper and smoke than person. He focused on Genji’s face, covered in blood, completely unconscious. _Please God, still be breathing. Please, God, Please…_   
                He closed his eye again and fell into a black void.   
\---  
                “Sir? Sir, stay with me!”   
                Hanzo felt pressure on his chest. There was a clear mask over his mouth, clean air entering his broken lungs. His eyes fluttered back open to a beautiful woman. Her black hair was cut in a bob. She had a small tattoo next to her eye. Her face showed concern and concentration as she worked on different parts of his body. “What… happened? Genji?”   
                “Thank god…” The girl breathed. “Sir, you’ve been in an accident. We’re taking you to the hospital now where we can go over the details. My name is Fareeha. Do you know your name?”   
                “Hanzo… Hanzo Shimada.” He tried to swallow but found his mouth dry. “Where is Genji?”   
                “Is Genji the man in the passenger’s seat, Hanzo?”   
                “Yes.” He croaked. “My brother.”   
                “Genji is coming to the hospital as well. Along with Lucio, who only sustained minor injuries. Everyone will be okay, Hanzo. Just stay with me. Where were you headed to?”   
                His head felt foggy. He wanted to fall asleep again, but he couldn’t. “Bar. Genji’s birthday.”   
                “Is Genji 21?”   
                “Yes.”   
                “How old are you?”   
                “26.”   
                “Do you have any other family?”   
                “No.” Not any that cared about them.   
                “Had you been drinking at all before?”   
                “No.”   
                “Do you remember what happened before the crash?”   
                “Genji was playing with the radio. The light was green. I drove across. Lucio yelled. The light was green…”   
                “It’s okay, Hanzo. Everyone is safe now, we will protect you. We’re going to raise you into the ambulance now.”   
                Hanzo hadn’t even noticed he was on the asphalt. He saw red and blue lights flashing rapidly as men and women redirected traffic and cleaned up the accident. He felt the paramedics lift him onto a cot and into the red and white vehicle. Once the doors closed, a siren sang out and cut into Hanzo’s brain.   
\---  
                The next thing Hanzo remembered was lying in a white cot in a white room, a quiet beeping to his left. It was far too calm. There was no one around. There was so much chaos, how was no one around? Everything hurt so damn much. He wanted nothing more than to sit up and walk out, find Genji and go home, but his body betrayed him. He sneered at a small IV in his hand.   
                The door swung open and a woman with golden hair in a ponytail walked in. “You’re awake!” She smiled. “My name is Angela. You’re currently in RMA Hospital. Can you tell me your name?”   
                Hanzo huffed at the question. “Hanzo. Shimada.” He was quite cognizant, he didn’t need this question and answer session again. “Where is Genji?” He demanded.   
                Her smile wilted a little. “I’m sorry, I can’t let you see your brother yet.”   
                “Why not?”   
                “I could bring Lucio in, if you’d like.”   
                “I want to see my brother.”   
                She brushed a strand of hair from her face. “Genji is currently in critical condition. I cannot let anyone visit him until he is stable.”   
                “What is wrong with him?”   
                “Hanzo, I know you’re worried, but you should get some rest. You suffered injuries as well, we had to take numerous foreign objects out of your body, you have serious bruising”-  
                “Tell me about my brother.”   
                Her lips flattened into a thin line. “He took nearly the full force of the car. It is a miracle he is alive right now. He has countless bruises and abrasions. He suffered a great amount of blood loss. Three of his ribs are broken and he has a punctured lung. We had to surgically sever his right arm- is was too mutilated to recover and was starting to infect. An object lodged into his neck, causing paralysis in his lower body. It has been removed, but it is a slim chance he could ever walk again. He hasn’t been responsive since we arrived. I will let you know about any developments. I am very sorry, Hanzo.”   
                He felt like he was going to puke. “I need to be alone.”   
                “I need to take your vitals, Mr. Shimada.”   
                “You can take them later, I need to be alone.”   
                Angela sighed. “I’ll be back in ten minutes. I am truly sorry.” She left and closed the door.   
                Hanzo stared at the ceiling. It was his fault. It was all his fault. He should have swerved. He should have paid more attention. He should have just bought alcohol and drank in the apartment.  
                “I killed my brother.” Hanzo let the words hang in the air, heavy like fog.   
\---  
                _Genji isn’t dead. He can’t be dead. It’s his birthday. You can’t kill him on his birthday. You can’t kill your little brother. It’s all your fault. You could have saved him. You could have been taking blackmail photos and videos of Genji being drunk. You could be walking in on him this morning and nursing his first hangover. You could have seen if they would drink a raw egg yolk to cure their migraines, and see their faces when they inevitably did._  
                Laying in his cot, Hanzo was mulling over his Schrodinger’s Cat situation. As long as he couldn’t move, the only person he ever cared about was both alive and dead. It was more painful than his bruises.   
                The door swung open, the nurse from before hesitantly walking in. “Hanzo? Are you awake?”   
                “I couldn’t sleep.”   
                She let out a sigh. “You really need to get your rest, but I assume you understand that. If there is anything my staff or I can get you to help, please speak up.” Hanzo nodded but didn’t speak. “Lucio would like to visit, should I let him in?”   
                He was silent a moment. He really didn’t want to be around anyone, but maybe the staff told Lucio more about Genji. “Yes, please do.”   
                “I’ll go get him.” Angela left.   
                Hanzo pushed himself onto his elbows, pain shooting down his spine and throughout every nerve. The skin between his bandages was covered in purples, blues, and yellows. He gritted his teeth, trying to convince himself that he was fine. He sat up almost comfortably on his cot when the door opened again, Lucio popping inside. A girl his age walked in behind him. She was cute, brunette hair sleek down her back. She wore a pink sweater with a bunny stitched into it and pastel shorts with leggings. Lucio had a couple bandages on his face and arms, but otherwise looked completely unscathed. He walked up close to the cot and sat at Hanzo’s feet. He looked tired.   
                “Hey man, I’m so glad you’re alright. How are you feeling?”   
                “I… have been better. Who’s this?”   
                Lucio flushed a bit. “Oh, sorry. I hope you don’t mind, this is Hana. She’s my girlfriend.” Hana nervously waved and smiled politely.   
                “I don’t mind. It is a pleasure, Hana. I wish we could have met on better conditions.”   
                “It’s chill, dude. Thank you for keeping Luc safe.” She fidgeted with her hands, wringing her fingers.   
                Hanzo nodded and turned back to the boy at his feet. “Have you heard anything about Genji?”   
                Lucio winced and bit his lip. Hana looked down and shifted her feet. “He’s not good, man. He’s still in critical condition. But I’m confident that he’ll recover. You know Genji, he’s a well of energy. Nothin’ can stop him.” Hanzo looked down at his lap. Lucio laid a cautious hand over his. “It’s not your fault. The other driver wasn’t paying attention. Apparently he was on his phone and arguing with his wife. He didn’t notice the light and just kept driving. It is the other driver’s fault for all of this, not yours.”   
                Hanzo looked up at Lucio. His eyes were sincere. “Thank you. I needed to hear that.”   
                He took his hand back. “You’re an awesome brother, dude. Genji never shuts up about you.” He stood up again. “Everything’s gonna work out, just you wait.” He flashed a smile. Something in his tone told Hanzo that he wasn’t totally sure of that himself. Lucio held onto Hana’s hand and turned to leave.   
                Angela busted through the door. “Don’t leave yet! I have news about Genji!”   



	3. Chapter 3

                Hanzo felt his heart drop. Lucio fell back onto his bed. Hana held onto Lucio’s hand tighter.   
                “Genji is officially stable.”   
                Genji is alive.   
                “He still has not responded to staff, but he is allowed one visitor at a time.”   
                Lucio started to tear up. Hana smiled from ear to ear. Hanzo stood up straighter, ignoring the sting down his back. “Let me see him.”   
                “You may see him if you are in a wheelchair. I do not want you moving around so much yet.”   
                “I don’t care if you have to carry me, take me to him.”   
                Angela held a small smile. “I’ll be back momentarily with a wheelchair.”   
                Hanzo slowly moved to swing his legs off the bed. He sat up as straight as he could, wincing at the pain everywhere in his body. Lucio babbled the entire time to Hana, excitement spilling from his lips. Angela came in a minute later with a wheelchair, and had Lucio’s help lifting him down into it. Hanzo had to bite his lip to prevent screaming out, but it was worth it. He was going to see his brother, anything was worth it. Lucio and Hana walked back out into the visiting room as Angela rolled Hanzo out of his room.   
                As he was wheeled through the halls, the nurse was silent. He was silently grateful. There was something eerie being pushed down the hospital halls. The walls were porcelain white, it smelled overpoweringly of sanitizer and lemon. Family members and sick alike walked solemnly around them. The only sounds were the heels of women and the ticking of clocks.   
                They finally came to the room where Genji would be staying. “Before you go in, remember that Genji will look different. He sustained life-or-death injuries. And if he responds in any way, please notify me right away.”   
                Hanzo nodded. “I understand.”   
                Angela pushed through the door and wheeled Hanzo inside. Genji laid asleep on a cot, but he was hooked up to multiple machines, and a clear gas mask laid on his face. His right shoulder was heavily bandaged, his whole right arm gone. A thin blanket covered his legs. His grass green hair was badly disheveled. His skin was a mottled purple like his own. Angela placed Hanzo at his side and walked back to the door. “I’ll be right outside. I figure you’ll want to be alone for a few minutes.”   
                “Thank you, Angela.”   
                She had a genuine smile when she closed the door behind her.   
                Hanzo turned back to his brother. His eyes were shut tight, his breathing shallow but steady. He was alive. He leaned as close as he could and patted his hair down, making him slightly more presentable. Slightly more like he wasn’t relying on machines to live at the moment. He leaned back again and pushed the blanket off of his left hand. He held it tight in his own. For a moment he just sat there, unsure what to say, or if he should say anything at all.   
                He swallowed a lump in his throat. “Genji, I…” He couldn’t look at Genji anymore, moved his sight down onto his lap. “I’m so sorry. Lucio told me that this isn’t my fault, but that doesn’t stop me from thinking it.” Tears started to stream down Hanzo’s jaw without him making an effort. “I love you, my little sparrow. Please, please get better. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Hanzo ran his thumb in a circle lightly in Genji’s palm. “You know I’m not a superstitious man, but if you could give me a sign that you were okay…” Hanzo stared at his hand in his brother’s. One of Genji’s fingers tapped on the back of Hanzo’s hand.   
                Wait.   
                _Genji moved._  
                “Can you hear me Genji?” Hanzo stared up at his eyes, hoping they would open. His heart started to race. “Genji, please, if you understand me, do that again!”   
                Genji’s finger tapped again. Twice.   
                “Oh my god.” Hanzo squeezed his hand, tears streaming even harder now. He turned to the door. “Angela! Angela, get in here!”   
                Angela ran in, and Hanzo turned to Genji. When asked to tap his hand, Genji did so obediently. Her eyes lit up and she immediately got on her pda and spouted medical nonsense. She wheeled Hanzo out into the visiting room with Lucio and Hana. The three of them waited impatiently for any word from a nurse.   
\---  
                “Hanzo Shimada?”   
                Hanzo had fallen asleep in his chair in the waiting room. Lucio asked if he wanted to go back to his room to lie down, but he refused. He woke up to the sound of his name. “Yes? That’s me.”   
                This was a new nurse. She was shorter, a bit plumper. Brown hair tied in a bun and glasses perched on a button nose. “Genji is awake. Would you like to see him?”   
                He nearly fell out of his chair. “Please, yes. Can you take me?”   
                “Of course, sir.” She walked over and wheeled Hanzo back to Genji’s room. Lucio smiled at Hanzo before he left and told him he called dibs for next visitor.   
                Genji was propped up slightly with pillows, his brown eyes scanning the room he was in. He was no longer being fed oxygen and had a couple less machines connected to him. When he saw Hanzo, he tried to jump up, but immediately regretted it and laid back down. Nonetheless, he was elated to see him.   
                “Hanzo!” Genji moved his hand out. His voice was hoarse. Hanzo took it. “I’m so glad you’re okay. You look like shit though. What the hell happened? I don’t remember anything. And now my arm is missing and I can’t move my legs.”   
                Hanzo held his hand tighter. “How are you so okay with this? You should be angry at me!”   
                “I’m more confused than anything. Why would I be angry at you? Did you mutilate me with a sword while I was drugged or something?”   
                “No! I- It’s my fault, we were t-boned. You were basically run over. You shouldn’t be alive. I was driving, I should have done something to save you, I”-  
                “Han.” Genji hushed his brother. “I know you. You did what you could. And to be truthful? I’m not chill. I have entered a state of panic that I literally can’t show it. My arm is fucking gone, man!” He wiggled his shoulder. “I’m fucking terrified, Hanzo.”  
                Hanzo leaned forward as much as he could and wrapped his arms lightly around Genji. “I’m so sorry.”   
                Genji tried to wrap his arm around Hanzo. “I don’t care who did this to me, just promise me something.”   
                “Anything.”   
                “Please don’t leave me alone here.”   
                “I promise, little sparrow.”   
\---  
                Lucio and Hana joined soon after. Lucio cried so hard that he needed a moment to recollect himself. Hana patted his back and offered tissues from her satchel. The nurse from the waiting room walked in later, introducing herself as Mei. She explained that Genji would be seeing both a psychiatrist and a physical rehabilitator in the coming weeks. The psychiatrist for the accident and phantom arm, and a rehabilitator to learn leg exercises.   
                “I want to be with Genji during these sessions, if possible.” Hanzo interjected.   
                “Wh-what?” Mei sputtered.   
                “I don’t want him to be alone through this. I want to be with him as much as I can, even after I recover.”   
                “I can understand that.” Mei held her hands together. “But psychiatrist sessions are strictly patient-only. You can go to rehab with him though.”   
                Hanzo nodded. “That is fine.” Genji squeezed his hand in a thank you.   
                “We do want Genji to rest for at least a week and check on his ribs and lung before any sessions start. Hanzo, you should be discharged before then. Bruises hurt a lot, especially when some are internal, but they don’t last long, thankfully.”   
                “Understood.”   
                “So for now, unless you have immediate questions, you both need rest badly. I’ll take you back to your room, Hanzo. Lucio, I’m sure you want to head home soon.”   
                Lucio and Hana thanked her and stepped out. The brothers nodded.   
                “If you need anything Genji”-   
                “I know.” He smiled. “Get some sleep, you old man.”   
                Hanzo shook his head. “You too.”   
                Mei took Hanzo’s wheelchair and left the room.   



	4. Chapter 4

                About a week and a half passed. Hanzo was discharged, allowed to go back home and continue work. He was currently a secretary at a law firm, even though he didn’t care much about law. He had stacks of paperwork that needed to be organized and filed when he got back. He never liked his job, but it paid well and had amazing benefits. Which was incredibly important considering what all has happened.   
                The worst thing was coming home to an empty apartment. Sure, it had been empty before- Genji was out either taking a night shift at his job or hanging out with friends. It was nothing new. But never having him home was completely different. It was far too quiet. He let Netflix play in the background most of the day, something to make everything seem normal. It didn’t help entirely, and Hanzo found his mind wandering often.   
                No matter how many people told him that everything was fine, that what happened couldn’t have been avoided, he still imagined what he could have done better. What would be happening now if none of this had happened? Genji would probably be upside down beside him on the couch, sipping boba tea out of a bendy straw, playing that colorful fps game he was addicted to. He would give anything for that to be true right now.   
\---  
                “You have been recovering amazingly, Genji.” Angela beamed at his charts at his feet. “Do you think you’re ready for your first psychiatry session today? We can reschedule.”   
                “It should be fine.” Genji nodded. His skin had turned a more normal color, and he could move fairly well without help. His chest still hurt a lot, and the phantom pains in his arm could be excruciating, especially at night. Baby steps, he told himself. “Have you heard from my brother today?”   
                “Not yet, but I’m sure he’ll be here. He hasn’t missed a day yet.”   
                “Alright. Thanks.” Genji settled into his bed. “Who’ll be rolling me to the psychologist?”   
                “Psychiatrist.” Angela corrected. “Completely different people. Mei will be in momentarily to take you. How does your chest feel today? Still sharp pains to your right?”   
                “They’ve dulled a bit, but yeah. Still feel like I’ve been hit by a car.”   
                “Better than being hit by a truck, I suppose.”   
                Genji smiled a bit. “Yeah, I guess so.”   
                Mei knocked and walked in with a wheelchair in hand. “Ready, Mr. Shimada?”   
                “Please call me Genji.” The tips of his ears went pink. “Mr. Shimada is my brother. But yeah, I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”   
\---  
                The psychiatrist’s room was simply decorated, a couple degrees hung on a wall showing academic successes. Genji was wheeled up to a desk in front of the room, but no one was there.   
                “Where is he?” Mei muttered to himself. “He knows he has a patient today.”   
                A tall and thin Indian man came in through a door on the other side of the room. “Oh! Sorry I am late, I had another matter to finish up first.” He took long strides up to the other side of the desk.   
                “No worries, Zen.” Mei smiled. “This here is Genji Shimada, I’ll leave you two to it.” She nodded and left.   
                “Thank you, Mei.” He called out before she left. He turned back to Genji. “Hi, I am Tekhartha Zenyatta. You can call me Zen, I found it is much easier for people to say.” He had a warm smile and held out a hand. He was bald and wore a small bindi on his forehead. He wore thick glasses that magnified his tin grey eyes.   
                “Genji. Like she said earlier.” He shook the psychiatrist’s hand. “I- I’m sorry if this comes off rude, but are you blind?”   
                Zenyatta shook his head. “No, no. Though I am very close to it. If you took away my glasses I would probably hurt myself running into so many walls.” He tapped his glasses with a fingernail. “I know it puts some people off initially, I am sorry if it bothers you.”   
                “No, not at all!” Genji shook his hands in front of him, flustered. “Sorry if I came off that way, I was just curious, I- um, so what do we do during these sessions?”   
                Zenyatta was unfazed. “Well, it mostly relies on you. These sessions focus on helping you accept the changes in your body and understanding what to do for any post-traumatic stress. We will usually talk through things and meditate. I will subscribe any medicines I feel you need to recover, if any.”   
                “What about those blob tests? Or the big couch where I tell you about my mother?”   
                Zenyatta shook his head. “Rorschach tests- the blob tests- do nothing for anyone, they are too objective to gather any real data. And Freud was a terrible phycologist as well, although he did bring up many important ideas about the human conscious.”   
                “I understood about half of what you just said.”   
                Zen gave a bit of a chuckle. “No worries, Genji. Why don’t we start by asking a couple questions?” He pulled a notepad and pen out of his desk. “Everything we talk about is one hundred percent confidential, so be as truthful as possible.” Genji hesitantly nodded. “How does your arm feel?”   
                “It feels great, my left arm just had some bruising.”   
                Zen smirked. “You know what I meant.”   
                “I don’t feel my other one. It’s not there.”   
                “What about at night? I heard that you had the worst phantom pains at night.”   
                Genji looked down at his feet and sighed. “Yeah. I go to hold it, but I just catch bedsheets. It makes no sense that something that doesn’t even exist anymore can hurt so much.”   
                “It is incredibly common, you are not alone in that. If it is not too much for you, can you tell me what exactly it feels like? Is it all in your shoulder?”   
                “No.” Genji cut him off before he could ask more. “I mean, it’s not all in my shoulder. It’s like I still have my arm. I feel like I can still move my fingers and bend my elbow. But it feels… broken. Like my arm is bent the other way and is being twisted. I can feel cuts on my skin, feel the muscle contracting. It’s terrible.”   
                “I am very sorry, Genji.” Zen solemnly held out a hand on his desk toward him. “Do you need a moment?”   
                “No, I’m fine. What else?”   
                He nodded after a second. “I know this is hard. Please do not push yourself, we have all the time in the world.” He took his hand back and grabbed his pen again. “Do you think you could tell me the events of that night?”   
                Genji looked back up. “Yeah, sure. It was my birthday. I turned 21.” He paused a moment. “Wait, how old are you?”   
                “I’m 23. I know, I am young to be in this position. I was moved ahead a few grades, and graduated early as well.”   
                “I guess you know what you’re doing then.” Genji smiled. “That’s pretty damn impressive.”  
                “Thank you.” Genji thought he saw bit of blush on Zen’s cheeks. “Could you continue your story?”   
                “Oh, uh, yeah. Sure. Hanzo, my brother, took me bar hopping. Which was totally out of character, he’s kinda a stick in the mud. He took me and my friend Lucio to a bar and we drank sake. Things got a little fuzzy at that point, the sake must have been pretty strong. I last thing I remember was playing with the car radio. After that, I remember hearing Hanzo’s voice, like it was in a dream. It might have been, I’m not sure. Then I woke up and saw a bunch of nurses and doctors around me.”   
                “There is a lot to unpack there.” Zen wrote diligently. “But let us start at the beginning here. What is your relationship with Hanzo? Are you close?”   
                “Very.” Genji responded quickly. “We live together and share rent in an apartment. We have been here for about a year. We rely on each other for a lot. Even if he can be stubborn sometimes. A lot of times. He visits me every day now.”   
                “Do you have any other family?”   
                “No.” Genji paused. “Well, technically, yes. But they live in Hanamura. And also disowned us. I really don’t want to talk about it.”   
                “You do not have to. But thank you for telling me.” Zenyatta wrote a bit more on his notepad. “Did you want to see what I have been doing?”   
                “Sure?” Genji raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were just writing down what I said.”   
                “I have exceptional memory, there is no need to yet. Here.” Zenyatta flipped the notepad and slid it across the desk.   
                Genji picked it up. It was a sketch in blue ink. “Is this… me?”   
                “Yes.”   
                “Holy shit.” Genji stared at each stroke. “You’re a genius and an artist?”   
                “I would not be inclined to say that… What emotion does it look like you have?”   
                Genji traced the down strokes with his thumb. The sketch was looking down, you could barely see his eyes. “I look depressed.”   
                “I think you look scared.” Zen held his hands together.   
                Genji looked up, placing the pad back on the desk. “How did…?”   
                “You have incredible support from your brother, and even your friends. But you still feel alone here. You do not know anyone that has been through what you are right now. You do not want your brother to blame himself for the accident. You do not know if your life will be the same if you are stuck in this wheelchair. You face a road of uncertainty, and you do not know how to traverse it.”   
                “How the hell did you get all of that?”   
                “You told me. Perhaps not directly, but you have.”   
                Genji scratched the back of his head. “Oh.”   
                “Oh, indeed.” Zen nodded. “I thank you for being so open with me, it makes my job a lot easier.”  
                “I feel like it would easy for you even if I say here and said nothing.”   
                “I beg to differ.” Zen smiled. “But I do believe it is about time for you to rest again. I’ll ring up Mei.”   
                “Already? It feels like it’s been ten minutes.”   
                “The first session is always the shortest. Yet we have only scratched the surface. I feel like you should get some more rest before we continue again.” Genji nodded. Zenyatta pulled out a pda from his desk and called in Mei. “I will also be prescribing you something for your phantom pains. The nurses will start it tonight. If you have any worries, or if you just want to talk to me, please notify a nurse and I will be with you as soon as I can.”   
                “Thank you, Zen.”   
                “It is my pleasure, Genji.” Zen put away his notepad and pen. “By the way, I must say, I love your hair. Not many people come in with green hair. It complements you.”   
                Genji felt his ears get hot. “Oh, thanks! My brother hates it, which is part of the reason I keep it colored. I also just like having green hair.”   
                “I would say I should try dying mine, but as you see…” Zenyatta rubbed his bald scalp.   
                Genji chuckled. “We could get you a wig? Like a clown wig, then you could have every color!”   
                “I will have to take it into consideration.” Zen shook his head and smiled.   
                Mei walked in. “Are you ready, Genji?”   
                Genji jumped a little bit in his chair. “Hm? Yeah! Of course, thanks Mei.”   
                Mei took Genji and walked out. Genji and Zenyatta waved their goodbyes.   
\---  
                “So how was your psychiatrist session?” Hanzo sat at Genji’s feet.   
                “It was… and experience.” Genji bit his lip trying to find the best words. “Apparently I’m an open book to him, which is a bit disconcerting.”   
                “You’re an open book to everyone, Genji.”   
                “Shut up. You’re lucky I can’t kick you.”   
                Hanzo smiled and laid a hand on Genji’s leg. “I don’t think lucky is the right word, but continue.”   
                Genji shook his head. “The dude’s name is Zen. It fits him too, I’ve never met someone so chill. He’s super fucking smart too, I’m pretty sure he has photographic memory or something.”   
                “What makes you think that?”   
                “He’s 23.”   
                “Impressive.” Hanzo reeled back a bit. “That’s incredibly unheard of.”   
                “I know. And to add onto that, he’s an artist. He drew me. And it was really good, Hanzo.”   
                “Sounds like you’re in good hands then. Why did he draw you though?”   
                “Psychological reasons. I couldn’t explain it if I tried. Oh, and guess what? He likes my green hair!”   
                “I’m sure he was trying to make you more comfortable. You look terrible.”   
                “My green hair is awesome and I’m never changing it.”   
                Hanzo buried his face in a hand. “I know you’re not. But it’s still a terrible choice.”  
                “Says you.”   
                “Exactly, says me. Your older brother.”   
                “Your age proves nothing.”   
                Angela snuck in and went to the back of the room to check the machines. She sighed to herself. Do they ever stop bickering?  



	5. Chapter 5

                “Han!”

                Genji turned to his brother at Lucio’s shout. Hanzo’s cool expression changed to one of horror in a fraction of a second, his arms frozen on the wheel.

                The impact threw him toward the driver’s seat. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, feeling the hot metal pierce his skin. Glass shards dug into his face, cool blood trickling down his cheeks. He couldn’t move. He watched blankly ahead as his vision wavered, eventually turning black.

                Genji woke up in a cold sweat, clutching his right side. He focused on his breath, realizing that he wasn’t inside the car anymore. _It was just a dream. No reason for alarm, it was just a dream._

He let his arm relax as his breathing steadied. Whatever Zen had prescribed was working- his phantom pains were duller than before. He still wished he could hold onto the lost arm and cradle it to his chest. He hit head back on his pillow and sighed. _Could I have one good night’s sleep? Is that too much to ask?_

\---

                “Angela?”

                Her blonde hair whipped around. “Yes, Genji?”

                He thought back to last night. “When will I be seeing Zenyatta again?”

                “Let me check.” She picked up the clipboard at Genji’s feet and flipped through the pages, humming as she scanned each line. “It looks like you’ll be switching every day. So physical rehab today, and then physiological rehab tomorrow. Why do you ask? Do we need to reschedule anything?”

                “That wouldn’t be necessary, that’s fine.” Genji raised his hand and smiled.

\---

                “Sorry I’m running late, traffic was terrible today for some god awful reason.” Hanzo walked into Genji’s room and took off his jacket.

                “You’re fine dude, you’re just in time.” Genji beamed as Hanzo came in. “I’m about to head down to rehab, you’re coming right?”

                “Of course I am.” Hanzo turned to see Mei walk in with Genji’s wheelchair. He helped her lower the man into the chair. Mei pushed Genji as Hanzo walked beside them. They came to a much larger room, filled with different equipment. Multiple people of all ages were scattered around, each being supervised by an attendant. It almost looked like a gym, but more specialized to each person.

                A man with wiry brown hair and a scruffy beard walked up to them. He held out a hand out to Genji, flashing a prize-winning smile. “Howdy there! Ya must be Genji?”

                “I am.” Genji shook the man’s hand.

                “Pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I’m Jesse McCree, I’ll be takin’ care of ya.” He looked up to Hanzo. “And you must be the brother? Hanzo, right?” He gave a curt nod. “I must say, it’s darn sweet of ya to join in these sessions. It helps the morale a lot- most of these folks have to go it alone. Families are usually too busy to visit every day.”

                “I make time.” Hanzo held his hands across his chest.

                “I’m glad ya do.” Jesse nodded. “What I plan to do today are just some basic leg exercises. Of course ya can’t do it alone, you have to have someone help you. But we want to keep the blood pumpin’ in ‘em since you’re not movin’ them near as much. Hanzo, if you could join me so that you know how to properly help, that’d be great.”

                Hanzo nodded and gave a gruff sound of approval. Genji nudged him in the side, a sign to stop being so standoffish. He dismissed it and rolled Genji over to where Jesse was leading them. A large foam mat was spread on the floor close to a corner of the room. Jesse picked up Genji alone (he was much stronger than he looked) and laid him down on the floor.

                “Are you comfortable down there?” Jesse sat cross legged at Genji’s feet.

                “As comfortable as someone laying on the floor can be.”

                Jesse let out a short guffaw. “I like ya already, Genji. You’d be surprised how much a sense of humor helps during the healing process.” He turned to Hanzo and patted the floor next to him. “You wanna come over here and join, Hanzo?”

                Hanzo let his arms fall from his chest and walked over to him. He sat on his knees next to Mccree. Hanzo noticed as he got closer that Jesse had a scar over one eye, which were colored like honey. He felt his heart skip a moment when he saw it, something he immediately tried to ignore.

                “Alright, so what we’re gonna do first is some stretching, and we’ll bring it up into bicycle kicks. Try to hold his feet at the bottom, so there’s more control over it.” Jesse took one foot at a time and slowly moved each leg up to Genji’s chest and back down to the mat. “That doesn’t hurt, right Genji?”

                “It feels weird, but not painful. It feels like the point where you cut off circulation in your arm after sleeping on it too long and it’s a complete noodle. I’m waiting for the prickles to start up.”

                “You’re not too far off, honestly. But there’s not gonna be any prickles, so you’re safe from that.” Jesse grinned.

                “Oh thank god.” Genji’s shoulders relaxed. “I hate that feeling.”

                “Is there anyone who enjoys it?” Jesse began to cycle the legs in smooth circles.

                “Got me there, man.”

                After a few minutes, Jesse laid Genji’s legs back down. “Did you wanna give it a go, Hanzo?”

                Hanzo straightened up at the mention of his name. He hadn’t noticed that he had zoned out, focusing on the constant wave of arms and legs. “Eh, sure?” He moved closer and took Genji’s feet in his hands.

                “Be gentle.” Genji teased.

                “I can’t even begin to respond to that.” Hanzo responded flatly. He pulled a leg up and pushed it forward without much grace.

                “Woah there, darlin’!” Jesse took Genji’s leg and moved it slowly back down. “You wanna be gentle here. Don’t wanna break your little brother, right?”

                “I consider doing so quite often, actually.”

                Jesse held back a laugh. “Well, we do want him to recover first. Then you two can chase each other’s tails all ya want. Here, let me guide ya a moment.” Jesse held his hand over Hanzo’s and lightly pushed up Genji’s leg. Hanzo’s ears felt warm, a ridiculous notion to him. Jesse guided him for a minute or two, showing Hanzo the proper pace. When he let go and Hanzo could replicate it on his own, Jesse stood back up.

                “That there is gonna be your bread n’ butter. When you get discharged, you’ll want to do that at least every other day.” Jesse held out a hand to help Hanzo up. When he ignored it and helped himself up, Jesse moved his hand to scratch the back of his neck. “It’s simple, but incredibly important. If the circulation stops any place in the body, it’s never good news. This is the best way to prevent that.”

                “Seems manageable.” Hanzo nodded.

                “Can I get up now?” Genji looked up at them. “The floor is actually pretty cold.”

                “Of course.” Jesse kneeled down to him. “I’m gonna hold ya up and we’re gonna test how well you can stand next. That okay?”

                “I mean, sure? Just as long as I don’t fall.”

                “No worries. I’ll catch ya. And if I don’t, Hanzo will.”

                “Debatable.” Hanzo smirked.

                “You’re an ass.” Genji smiled over at his brother.

                “Only for you.”

                Jesse shook his head. He counted to three and picked Genji up, holding him around his shoulders. Genji’s legs hung like spaghetti, waving underneath him. Jesse shifted him to get his feet flat on the floor. “I’m gonna let go, but I’ll be right here, okay?”

                “That’s terrifying, but okay.” Genji stared down at his feet. “I feel like I’m trying to balance on jelly.”

                “You’ll be fine. On the count of three again, okay?” Jesse counted down and let go. Genji almost immediately started to fall, which Jesse pulled him back up by the sides. Hanzo felt himself jump forward, but understood that he was safe.

                “That went well.” Genji’s heart was racing, his eyes wide.

                “I suppose you’re not up for tryin’ it again?”

                “I’m not exactly looking forward to it, no.” Genji raised a brow to the man holding him.

                “Alright, alright. I’ll set ya back in your chair.” Jesse carried him over. “You’re nowhere close to trying steps, but it’s always worth a try.”

                Genji settled into his chair. “Any other death-defying stunts today?”

                “Naw, I’ll let ya calm down some. Next time we’ll do more kicks and focus on your left arm there.”

                Hanzo nodded. “Thank you for helping him.”

                “It’s just my job, darlin’.” Jesse nodded. He suddenly hit his head with his palm. “I called ya darlin’, didn’t I? I’m sorry Hanzo, it’s a force of habit.”

                “It is fine.” Hanzo held out a hand to stop him from rambling, immediately pulling it back to his crossed arms. “Where are you from originally anyways, if you don’t mind my prying? You have a drawl.”

                “Outskirts of Santa Fe, New Mexico. Southern hospitality never truly goes away no matter where ya are.” Mccree shrugged. “Could ask you two the same, ya have a bit of an accent too.”

                “Hanamura.” Hanzo replied. “We moved here a year ago.”

                “That’d explain it.” Jesse pushed his bangs out from his eyes. He pulled out his pda from his back pocket and asked for Mei. “Ya live close by to the hospital?”

                “Yes. It’s about a twenty minute drive from our apartment, about ten from where I work. I usually come here after my shift.”

                Genji spoke up. “He has a boring job. Even I hate his job.”

                “Says the cashier at Kohls.”

                “At least I meet interesting people.” Genji held back a laugh. “You wouldn’t believe some of the things I see on a daily basis. People are crazy.”

                Hanzo shook his head. Jesse couldn’t help but smile at the siblings.

                “I wish I lived that close. I live out quite a ways, takes nearly an hour to drive in.”

                “Why do you work here then? That’s a terrible commute.”

                Jesse shrugged. “I love workin’ here. You wouldn’t believe some of the things _I_ see on a daily basis.”

                Hanzo pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. Mei walked in, his saving grace. As the three of them began to leave, Jesse called out to Hanzo to stay a minute. Hanzo nodded and told Genji he would meet up in his room.

                “What is it?”

                “I hate to keep ya, but I had a question that I felt was a bit inappropriate for in front of Genji there.”

                Hanzo tilted his head, confused. “Is something wrong?”

                “Naw, not at all. I uh, I wanted to give ya my number. In case, ya know, ya have any questions.”

                Hanzo froze a moment. He swallowed and nodded. “I suppose that would be alright.” He took out his phone and handed it to Jesse.

                “Thank ya kindly.” Jesse pecked at the buttons on the screen. He pulled it out and smiled, taking a picture for his contact.

                “Very professional.” Hanzo muttered.

                Jesse’s face grew red. “I am very professional, I’ll have you know.” He handed the phone back to Hanzo and smiled wide. “Text me if you have any concerns with Genji.”

                “Of course. Thank you, Jesse.” Hanzo bowed a bit and left, Mccree waving a goodbye to his back.

                Hanzo turned out of the door and immediately melted next to the wall. Was that what he thought it was? Or was Jesse that childish with everyone? He took a long breath and composed himself. It was purely professional. There could be no other meaning behind it. Either way, he had to go back to Genji.  


	6. Chapter 6

               “He gave you his number?” Genji sat up on his bed, his eyes shining at his brother. “Seriously?”

                “In case I have any questions about you.” Hanzo responded, crossing his arms. “He’s your doctor.”

                “He took a picture of himself for the contact, Han. You never need to do that.” Genji wiggled in his seat, clearly excited. “You’re making friends! I’m so proud of you! It just took me having a near-death experience, which somehow I’m not surprised about.”

                Hanzo’s ears flushed red. “Would you say the same if Angela gave me her number? It’s a matter of safety.”

                “Hanzo” Genji drawled out the name, dragging his hand down his face. “Maybe you should see Zen too, maybe he’d tell you how to not be an anti-social shut-in.”

                “ _I am not an-_ whatever. Maybe I just don’t think I could like Jesse like that? Is that so unusual?”

                “What do you mean _like that_?” Hanzo felt his face grow hot. “Wait, Hanzo, are you…?”

                “We are changing the topic of conversation at once!” Hanzo sternly raised his voice.

                Genji hopped in his seat. “Oh ho no, we’re not! I never knew you liked guys! You never told me that! Have you dated a guy behind my back? Wait, you find Jesse attractive don’t you? Oh my god, how did I not know this?”

                “ _Cease_!” Hanzo sat down at Genij’s feet, sighing. “Yes, I like men, I never thought it was important to tell you. I have no desire to be with someone. I have no desire to be in any social situations I do not need to be in. I swear to god, you are insufferable.”

                “You have to go on a date with Jesse.” Hanzo slapped Genji’s foot. “Still can’t feel that, you know.”

                Hanzo sighed. “I am not doing anything with a man I have only swapped pleasantries with. I beg of you to drop this.”

                Genji fell back, defeated. “Fine. But you totally should have told me before, I told you when I figured out I was bi.”

                “I’m leaving now.” Hanzo stood up and grabbed his coat.

                “No no no, Hanzo!” Genji held out a hand. “I’m just trying to say that I care about you and shit, man. Don’t get all grumpy on me.”

                Hanzo shook his head. “I will be as grumpy as I please. Get some rest, Sparrow.” Genji rolled his eyes as he left.

\---

                Hanzo laid in bed, the glow of his phone the only light. He was reading an article online when his thumb wavered back to the home screen. He opened up his contacts and scrolled down to M.

                He reluctantly opened up the picture. Jesse was an attractive man. He couldn’t deny that. He huffed a sigh.

                His text tone went off, scaring him into dropping his phone on his face. He laid with his eyes closed a moment and rubbed his nose. He reluctantly held up his phone again.

                **JESSE >>> Howdy is this Hanzo ??**

                He felt his heart stop. He threw his phone across the bed and sat up, holding the covers to his chest. _Why the hell was he texting him?_

He scurried off the bed to turn the overhead light back on, momentarily blinding himself. He picked up his phone again, steadying his hands.

                **YOU >>> This is Hanzo. Is something wrong with Genji?**

                **JESSE >>> Naw hes fine But I wanted to ask u something ??**

**YOU >>> What is it?**

**JESSE >>> R u free tomorrow by any chance**

**YOU >>> I have work until 5. Then I visit Genji. Do you need assistance with something?**

**JESSE >>> I tought that may be u and I could get coffee or tea after my shift ? It ends @ 7**

_You’ve got to be fucking kidding me._ Hanzo’s fingers hovered over the keys, unsure what to say. He really wanted to come straight home afterwards. But maybe Genji was right- maybe he should get out more.

                **YOU >>> That sounds acceptable.**

_Fuck me. I’m gonna regret this. I already do. Is there a way to erase an already sent text?_

**JESSE >>> Sweet how bout On The Hill @ 8**

**YOU >>> I will be there.**

**JESSE >>> Cool cool [?] [?] [?]**

Hanzo couldn’t feel his heart in his chest anymore. He turned the lights back off and flopped onto his bed. He pulled the covers over his head and screamed into his pillow.

\---

                “A reoccurring dream?” Zenyatta pushed his glasses up on his nose.

                “Yeah. I mean, it doesn’t happen every night, but pretty damn often.” Genji scratched behind his ear.

                “Have you ever tried meditation, Genji?”

                “Meditation? No. To be honest I never thought that would work on anyone.”

                “It works on many people, actually. Would you care to try with me today?”

                “Do you think it’ll help my dreams?”

                “We will not know until it has happened. But it cannot hurt, can it?” Zenyatta stood and took Genji’s chair, pushing him behind his desk. He faced the wheelchair to another standalone chair and took a seat. “Place your hand on your knee. I want you to take deep breaths- in through your nose, out through your mouth. Focus on your breath, watch the pathway it takes in through your nose, down your throat, filling your lungs, and back out again. It may takes a few minutes to clear your mind, but we are in no rush. Tell me when you are ready.”

                Genji did as he was told. He felt ridiculous, but he trusted Zen. He slowly felt his mind slow down, and could imagine pale colors of gas exchanging in his lungs. “I think I am ready.”

                “Good. It may get harder from here, but patience is the key. As you breathe in, I want you to imagine each separate part of your body slowly filling with a warm light. Start in your core, your belly, and slowly watch the light spread down to your toes, and up to your head. You may start to feel your limbs grow heavy, this is perfectly normal.”

                Genji furrowed his brow at the fact that light was supposed to be in his stomach. But he continued following the careful instructions. He felt his shoulders slouch, as if his body was gently being pushed down. Gradually, he felt as if he was being covered with a fuzzy and warm blanket. “This is… nice.”

                “If you ever get distracted, focus back to your breathing and start over. It is common to become distracted, and it is nothing to be deterred by. Entering this state of mind will calm the body both mentally and physically, paving the way to a restful sleep. When you are ready and want to wake, bring your attention to the touch of your seat. As you feel the solidarity of reality set in, you may open your eyes.”

                Genji took a few more minutes to himself before he attempted to wake. As he did, he noticed he felt much lighter. “That’s… amazing, Zen. I’ve never felt like that before.”

                “It is but a heightened form of relaxation. Doing this often helps the body to refresh itself.”

                “I’d imagine. Thank you.”

                Zenyatta nodded. “Are there any other concerns I should know about?”

                Genji thought back to Hanzo, but decided that he probably shouldn’t open up that can of worms. “Not that I can think of.”

                “Then let us start with our normal session.” Zen smiled.

\---

                “I need your help.” Hanzo sat at Genji’s feet.

                “Not even gonna ask how I’m feeling, or how Zen’s session today was? I learned how to meditate, it was a bizarre feeli”-

                “I have a date with Jesse.”

                Genji sputtered over his words so hard he started to cough. “Excuse me? Am I losing my hearing? Did you just say that you are _going on a date with my physical rehabilitator?_ ”

                “You got me into this. Now you must dig your grave.”

                “Nah, not yet, give me the details! You can’t just drop that on me!”

                “He asked to get coffee tonight. I accepted. I accepted, completely forgetting that _I don’t know a damn thing about dating_.”

                “Well, you got the first step right, which is to accept the offer.”

                “ _Genji_.”

                “Chill, man.” Genji laid his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. “It’s just coffee. It’s a foolproof date, you literally can’t screw this shit up.”

                “I will find a way.” Hanzo buried his face in his hands.

                “Even if you do, then we’ll just have to get you out more. Maybe there’s some cute guys at the bar that like sake too. Then you could easily bond over that.”

                “I do not desire to do that in the slightest.” Hanzo glared at Genji. He sighed. “I don’t even know what to wear, let alone what to say.”

                “I feel like Jesse will take care of the conversation.” Genji smirked. “As for clothes, are you planning on trying to get laid or not?”

                Hanzo’s face flushed. “Genji!”

                He held his hands up in defense. “Okay, okay. Tie your hair up in that yellow ribbon”-

                “Golden.”

                “Gesundheit. Dig out those dark jeans that actually fit you right. Modest light shirt, maybe one of your small v-necks. Dark over jacket. Sneakers. Voila, first date outfit.”

                “How do you know this?”

                “Do you know how many first dates I’ve been on?”

                “And so little second dates.”

                “ _Harsh._ But yeah, that should do just fine. Just chill out and be yourself, dude. Jesse saw something in a brick wall, so just keep being you and I’m sure he’ll be falling at your feet.”

                “I am not a brick wall.” Hanzo crossed his arms. “This is coming from someone with a crush on a spirit guide.”

                “Spirit guide?”

                “You cannot tell me you have no feelings for Zen. You talk about him every day.”

                “I do not have a crush on”- Genji saw a flash of the few past experiences with him. He imagined his grey eyes with stars hidden in them, imagined the wide toothy smile. He hit his head with him palm. “Shit.”

                “You really needed me to point that out?” Hanzo raised a brow.

                “Shut up, man.” Genji took his pillow and buried his face in it. “Is this just a hospital full of cute guys or what?”

                “You’ll be fine, Little Sparrow.”

                “If you can freak out about Jesse I can freak out about this, okay?”

                Hanzo covered his smile with his hand. “Of course.”


	7. Chapter 7

                Hanzo sat outside the café, looking down his outfit. Genji was right, it looked and felt nice. It was a surprise to him that Genji even remembered this old pair of jeans. As a chill breeze passed him, he pulled his jacket closer to his chest. He pulled his phone from his pocket to check the time, 8:05. Five minutes had felt like an eternity. When he fumbled with his keys, about to head back to his warm car, he saw a burly man run up to him.

                “Howdy there, darlin’!” Jesse tipped his hat with his thumb. “Sorry if I kept ya waitin’ long, don’t have much of an excuse for that.”

                Hanzo looked the man up and down. Jesse had the same blush on his cheeks and wide smile he had seen before, but his attire was totally different. He wore a red flannel shirt, a blue tie hanging below his neck. His jeans hugged all the right places, but looked almost uncomfortable. In the top of his jeans looped a leather belt with a gaudy belt buckle, Hanzo couldn’t tell what was engraved on it. He also had on light brown boots that clicked as he walked. On top of his wiry hair sat a Stetson hat, bullet casings tucked into the band.

                “The tie doesn’t go with your outfit.”

                “Damn, I thought so.” Jesse pulled it off and stuffed it in a pocket. “Fareeha insisted that I wore it, saying that _Jesse you need to look nice for a night out, just this once_.”

                “I do appreciate the sentiment. In her defense, the tie may be the only thing right about your outfit.” Hanzo smirked. “You look like John Wayne.”

                “And there ain’t a damn thing wrong with John Wayne, _pilgrim_.” Jesse looped his thumbs into his belt. “And if you think so, I ain’t gonna pay for your drink either.” He winked.

                “I have not actually seen any of his films.” Hanzo pocketed his phone and laid his chin in a hand.

                “Really? Well, they may not be the best cowboy films, but they’re a classic.” Jesse shifted his feet. “So whatcha want? Drink wise.”

                “Chai is fine.”

                “Gotcha, I’ll be right back.” He leaned a bit and winked. “Don’t miss me too much.”

                Hanzo rolled his eyes and Jesse walked into the café. After a few minutes passed, Jesse arrived with two steaming drinks in his hands. He sat the drinks on the table and took a seat. Hanzo gently blew on the top, taking a small sip and muttering a thank you.

                “What did you order?” Hanzo smelt something pleasantly sweet.

                “Chestnut coffee. It’s strong enough to keep me awake, but I won’t be awake all night.”

                “I know that struggle.” Hanzo laid a hand on the table, keeping one around his paper cup. “If you are too tired, I do not mean to keep you.”

                Jesse waved a hand. “Naw darlin’, I’ve been looking forward to this all day.” He leaned his arm on the table.

                “Have you now?” Hanzo cocked an eyebrow.

                Jesse suddenly had blush creeping up his face. “Well, ya know, it’s something to break the everyday rut.”

                Hanzo smiled, his stomach feeling lighter. He looked into his tea and swirled it around with the small stir.

                After a minute Jesse spoke up again. “So Hanzo, what do you like to do? Ya know, when you’re not working or with Genji.”

                “I read, mostly. Articles online about science and technology. Scientific American is a godsend. Sometimes I also indulge in some novellas, but that’s not often. It’s usually when Genji recommends them to me.”

                “I’m surprised to hear that Genji is a reader. He didn’t exactly strike me as one.”

                “Because he isn’t.” Hanzo shook his head. “It takes him a year to read a hundred pages. Anymore he spends most of the day playing an fps on his xbox.”

                “That sounds more accurate.” Jesse laughed.

                “Yes… what about you? What do you do?”

                Jesse scratched his beard. “I like to watch movies. Westerns and thrillers are my go-to genres. Stuff with explosions and impossible tricks with guns and cars.” He mimicked pistols with his hands. “I also like to write a bit on the side, but it’s always hard to find time for that.”

                “What do you like to write?” Hanzo felt like someone was tugging a string, pulling him closer.

                “Oh, it ain’t nothin’ good.” Jesse fumbled. “Nothin’ you’d be interested in, I’m sure.”

                “But I am interested.”

                “It’s… hard to explain. I’ll tell ya another time, how about that?” Jesse held out a hand in an offering.

                Hanzo nodded, noticing something on Jesse’s hand. “May I see your arm a moment?”

                “Sure? Y’ain’t gonna hurt me, are ya?” He extended his arm.

                “Not unless you give me a good reason to.” Hanzo wore a sly smile. He took the hand and inspected it. There were deeper creases in his knuckles than normal. He brushed over them with his thumb.

                Jesse was red as a tomato. “If you’re gonna be doin’ that honeybee, at least use my other hand so I can feel it.”

                “This is a prosthetic?” Hanzo leaned back in shock.

                “You got me, darlin’.” Jesse took his hand back and moved the brim of his hat up. He rolled up his sleeve to show where the prosthetic ended at the elbow. “It’s as good as the real thing, though. Except I can’t feel a damn thing. Which can lead to some amazing pranks, let me tell ya”-

                “How?”

                “Hmn? What’da ya mean how?”

                “What happened to you?”

                “I uh, it happened when I was young. Got sucked into the wrong crowd, let’s say that. Long story short, it got infected real bad. One on my friends cut it off and bandaged me up.”

                Hanzo took a sip of his drink. “Infected.”

                Jesse realized the connection. “Instead of that old story though, how about I tell ya about this time where I nearly gave Fareeha a heart attack? It involves my fake hand, a stool, a mallet, some ketchup, and a rubber duckie.” Jesse took a drink and smiled.

                Hanzo kept looking at his drink.

                Jesse gave a small sigh and leaned forward. “What’s goin’ through your mind?”

                “Will Genji be getting a similar prosthetic?”

                “He will. I’ll be helping him learn how to use it tomorrow, actually. It takes a while to get used to, but it really is just as good as the real thing.”

                Hanzo held his drink tighter. “He should still have the real thing. It’s my fault. I should have never”-

                Jesse rested his hand on Hanzo’s, hushing the man’s rant. Hanzo sighed and let his fingers slide in between Jesse’s.

                “I do not deserve this. I should not be out enjoying things. I should be at home right now. And if I wasn’t such an idiot, then Genji would be with me.”

                “Genji will be back in your apartment soon.” Jesse’s voice was lower, but smooth like honey. His worried amber eyes looked at Hanzo, even though he would not look up. “Your brother is the most resilient and good-hearted patient I’ve ever met. He doesn’t hate you for what happened. No one does. And you shouldn’t hate yourself for it.”

                They were silent a few minutes. Hanzo slowly rubbed circles into Jesse’s palm.

                “Han, you know why they call car crashes ‘accidents’?”

                Hanzo looked up, silent.

                “Because that’s exactly what they are- _accidents_. No one means to bash their car. Especially when you’re driving around loved ones. You can’t apologize for an accident, because you would have changed it if you could. It was never in your intentions to hurt anyone. And the best thing about this all is that Genji has not waivered. I’ve seen so many crash victims come in that become depressed or paranoid. But Genji, he still has his humor. He still loves you. He wants to get better. And you are part of that. You are the one giving him hope through all of this. I may still not know you very well, but you’re a good man, Hanzo. There’s something in my gut that tells me that you are more amazing than you allow yourself credit- and my gut is never wrong.”

                Hanzo stared into Jesse’s eyes, taking careful consideration of every word that spilled from his lips. He felt like he was on the brink of tears, but he swallowed them down. Then he did something he never imagined he’d do.

                Hanzo stood up in his seat and leaned over the small table, taking Jesse’s jaw in his hands. Without warning, he pressed his lips to the cowboy’s. Jesse gave a small grunt of surprise, but melted in Hanzo’s hands. Jesse held a hand around one of Hanzo’s and slightly deepened the kiss. As Hanzo pulled away Jesse followed his lips, hoping to make the moment a bit longer. Hanzo sat back down and held his drink again.

                “I… I apologize. I do not know what came over me.”

                “Hanzo…” Jesse took the man’s hand in his again. He gave a small huff of a laugh. “What’d I just say about apologizin’?” He smiled wide.

                Hanzo smiled back, squeezing his hand.

\---

                “What do you mean Hanzo isn’t coming today?” Genji sat up.

                “He told me he was sick. Probably since it’s gettin’ colder out.” Lucio shifted on his feet. “He asked if I could come in today. Which I wanted to come in soon anyway, I haven’t seen you in ages man.” He smiled.

                “I’m kinda curious about what you do all day, too.” Hana spoke up. She was sitting at the end of the bed, kicking her feet. “I mean, do you sleep a _ll_ day? Because if so, #goals.”

                “Trust me, it’s nowhere as near as good as you’d think it’d be.” Genji shook his head and smiled. “I’d kill to play some Overwatch again, I’m getting withdrawals pretty hardcore.”

                “They just came out with a new character dude! He has a giant gauntlet fist thing. He’s in PTR right now, but he’s super over-powered.”

                “You’re literally killing me, Luc.” Genji held his hand over his chest.

                Mei walked in with the wheelchair. “Ready for physical rehab today, Genji?”


	8. Chapter 8

               Jesse and Hanzo stood outside of Jesse’s truck. “I gotta go before it gets too dark, darlin’. I got a long drive home.”

                “Yes, you live in the suburbia right?”

                “Yeah, but none of those town houses. Got a great yard, my pup Tumbleweed loves it.”

                “You know,” Hanzo rubbed his foot on the asphalt. “If it’s too long a drive, I have an empty bed at my place.”

                “Naw, I don’t wanna get in your way. Fareeha’d be worryin’ about me too.”

                “You would be no bother. It’s just a place to sleep. You could use my phone to call Fareeha if you’d like. It’s much closer to the hospital as well, you need to get your rest.”

                Jesse scratched the back of his head. “Well, if you’re insistin’. Can’t say no to a pretty face.”

\---

                As Genji was rolled into the rehab center, he watched as Jesse finished up with another patient. He was peppier than usual, shining his smile and skipping in his steps.

                “Howdy Genji!” He turned his attention to the other two. “And now who’s your posse this time round?”

                Lucio extended his hand as Hana stood back a bit. “I’m Lucio, and this is Hana. Hanzo couldn’t make it today and wanted to make sure Genji had someone with him.”

                Jesse shook Lucio’s hand and nodded to Hana, who smiled back. “Yeah, Hanzo told me ‘bout that. You guys came on a great day though, I have a bit of a present for Genji.”

                Genji looked up and the man. “Wait, back up a moment, Hanzo told you about him not coming today? When would you have heard that?” He held back a grin. Lucio was confused a moment, but raised his hand to his mouth before he said anything.

                “Haven’t you ever heard of doctor-patient confidentiality?” Jesse teased, turning away to go pick up something in another room.

                “They banged.” Genji said calmly.

                “What is happening?” Hana leaned forward. “We’re all talking about the same Hanzo, right?”

                Genji threw his head back to look at the duo. “They went on a date last night. Come on, keep with the pace, guys.” He laughed.

                Lucio snapped out of his shock. “I don’t know how to respond to anything right now. I feel like I was just told my life is lie.”

                They hushed as Jesse came back with a long box. He laid it on Genji’s lap. “A late birthday gift for ya.”

                Genji looked up cautiously and slowly opened the box. Inside was a lifelike arm. “Was this supposed to scare me?” Genji cocked his head.

                Jesse laughed. “That’s your new fancy prosthetic, there.”

                Genji’s eyes went wide as he looked back down at the arm, and to his friends, and to Jesse. “You’re kidding, right?”

                “Ya don’t like it?”

                “This is badass!” Genji picked up the arm in his hand. “How do I use this thing?”

                “Luckily you got an expert helpin’ ya.” Jesse rolled up his sleeve to reveal his own prosthetic. Genji’s jaw dropped.

                “No way.” Lucio whispered.

                “Yes, way.” Jesse winked and pushed his sleeve back down. He put the box aside and took the arm, connecting it to Genji’s shoulder. Foam kept the prosthetic from falling off, and a sensor on the base felt cool.

                “This is some space-age shit.” Genji stared at his new hand.

                “Damn near close.” Jesse tugged at bands to make sure the prosthetic was on tight. “You feel that cold square at your shoulder?” Genji nodded. “That a super fancy piece of technology. Close your eyes and try to bend your arms. Trust me on that.”

                Genji looked down and closed his eyes. He slowly tried to bend both arms. To his surprise, the new arm could move just as fast as his normal one. “H-o-ly shit.”

                “Cool, right?”

                “Cool? This is amazing!” Genji moved his new arm up and down. Lucio and Hana stared in awe. Hana rubbed her eyes, pulling out her phone.

                “Is it okay if I take a video?” She asked Jesse.

                “Course.”

                She bent on a knee to get to Genji’s height and pressed play on her phone. Genji moved his new arm into a muscle man pose, wiggling his eyebrows. Lucio started to laugh and Hana swiveled her phone to him.

                “Hana!” Lucio tried to push her phone away.

                “This just in, vocal artist laughs at crippled man!”

                “After the break, we explain how same vocal artist murdered his girlfriend.” He pushed lightly on Hana and she laughed, stopping the video.

                “Nerds.” Genji called out to them.

                “Alright, alright.” Jesse gestured with his hands to calm down. “Let’s rebuild them fine motor skills, shall we?”

\---

                Hanzo sat at the kitchen table, cradling a cup of coffee. He took a long sip of it and sighed. He hadn’t slept all night. He was elated Jesse came home with him, but he feels like he’d taken a bat to the chest. He had forgotten how draining it was for him to be so social. It was relaxing to have a moment alone again.

                _“Mornin’, darlin’. Made us some coffee.” Jesse pointed over at the coffee pot on the counter._

_“Thank you.” Hanzo nodded and poured a mug._

_“You look you’ve been beaten and hung to dry. You feelin’ okay?”_

_“I did not sleep well.”_

_“Good thing I made coffee and not tea, then.” Jesse stood up and leaned next to the counter. “Thank you again for letting me stay the night. I’ll be out of your hair here soon.”_

_“Believe it or not, I do enjoy your company.”_

_“Your raccoon eyes make me doubt that a bit.” Jesse smiled._

_“I promise you I am fine. Though I may not be able to see Genji today. Perhaps his friend could visit instead.”_

_“Be a shame to miss ya.”_

_“I am sure you will survive.” Hanzo smirked. “I’d like to pass out after work today.”_

_“I hear ya. If you need anything, you got my number.” Jesse winked and stood up straight and placed his empty mug. “I’ll see you soon, honeybee.” Jesse pecked Hanzo’s forehead._

_Hanzo pulled Jesse down lightly, kissing his lips. “Take care, Jesse.”_

Hanzo smiled wide as he recounted the memory. He could still smell the faint scent of chestnut and vanilla.


	9. Chapter 9

               “Genji! How are you doing?” Zenyatta smiled as he wheeled himself in.

                “I’m doing great, Zen! Notice anything different about me?” He crossed his arms behind his head.

                “I see you have your prosthetic.” Zenyatta pulled out his pen and paper. “I am very proud of you. How are you adjusting to it?”

                “It’s kinda slow-going, I’ll be honest.” Genji bent it at the elbow and flexed the fingers. “It took me like ten minutes to figure out how to put it on myself this morning. And I still can’t pick things up reliably, they tend to slip through my fingers. But I am so excited, I love it so much.”

                “I am happy for you.” Zen made careful stokes on the piece of paper as he spoke. “Did the meditation practice work for your nightmares?”

                “For now, anyway. It definitely helps me fall asleep at the very least.” Genji leaned his elbows on his knees. “I’ve also had less phantom pains since our first session, I’ve noticed.”

                “I am glad you have taken such long strides of progress. It’s quite impressive.”

                “I’m just… being me, you know?” Genji scratched at his neck.

                “And you are impressive.” Zen smirked. “How is Hanzo, by the way?”

                “Still being my nerdy brother. He actually had to ask me what to wear on a date the other day.”

                “He went on a date? I thought I remember you saying that he does not leave your house often.”

                “I know! I couldn’t believe it either!” Genji hopped up. “Ah, but I shouldn’t gossip about the poor guy. He’s happy, so am I too.”

                Zenyatta passed over his notepad. “Everything seems to be looking up for you.”

                Genji picked it up with his good hand, afraid he’d drop it otherwise. As the sketches went along, he noticed how he seemed to get happier. He bit the inside of his lip.

                “Zen, can I ask you something?”

                He shrugged. “Ask me anything.”

\---

                “Mei, I need advice.”

                She had been walking alongside Genji to the psychiatrist. Genji was rolling himself now, but he still needed to me monitored. “Isn’t that what we’re going to Zen for?”

                “Yeah, but… I need a neutral third party, I guess you could say.”

                “Oh?” She turned to him, stopping them in the empty hallway. “Is there something wrong?”

                “No, no, that’s not it.” Genji wrung his hands. “I… I probably shouldn’t be asking you this. You know what- never mind, let’s go.” He held onto his wheels.

                “Genji, you can ask me anything. I really don’t mind. I’ll promise to keep my mouth shut if that’s what you’re worried about.”

                Genji sat and thought about his options a moment. “You see, I kinda think I might like to go on a date with a friend of mine. I’ve asked other people on a date many times before and it was a breeze. But this time around, I feel really nervous about asking. I don’t want to fuck anything up, you know?”

                Mei grinned and shifted her feet. “I was in your position before, actually.”

                “Really?”

                “Mhm. His name was Jamison. I met him in college, we were close friends. We scheduled our classes so we could have the same teachers and same breaks. My roommate, Zarya, went up to me and was like ‘ _Mei, if your boyfriend insists on coming over so often, we need to make boyfriend hours so he stops coming over while I’m in the shower’_. And I was confused, because I didn’t have a boyfriend. But when she told me Jamison’s name- that was the exact moment I realized I needed to talk to him about it.”

                “What’d you do?”

                “I invited him over for dinner while my roommate was in class. While we were eating, I asked him what he thought of me. He looked so confused, poor thing. And then I just spouted it out- ‘ _I like you, Jamie’_. And he got all flustered- it was so cute- but when he couldn’t find words to say, he just got up and kissed me.”

                “It was that easy?”

                “I wouldn’t call that easy. I thought I was going to puke, to be honest. But I just told him how I felt, and let the cards fall where they may. And you want to know something else about that story?”

                Genji nodded furiously. Mei giggled and held out a hand, a small diamond ring around her finger. “He gave me this last month.”

                Genji looked at the ring in awe for a moment. “Congrats, Mei! But, so, you just kinda… told him how you felt and prayed?”

                She shrugged. “Basically, yeah.”

                Genji nodded. “Alright. That’s one way to do it I guess.” He smiled up at her. “Thank you.”

\---

                Genji swallowed, finding it hard to look at the man in front of him. “You know my thoughts on everything. I’m pretty sure you’re a mind reader or some shit, to be honest. I have told you countless things about my life recently and how I’ve been feeling. But, what do you think of me?”

                “I am not sure what you mean?” Zen tilted his head, clearly confused.

                Genji hazarded looking into his eyes. “This is going to sound stupid but I- I think I like you, Zenyatta.”

                He held his breath.

                Now to pray.

\---

                “Where is Genji?” Hanzo walked into Genji’s room, Angela cleaning up around the area.

                “It’s visiting hours?” She looked at a chart on the wall a moment. “He should be back any minute now. I’m sure his session just ran long, that happens sometimes. Please take a seat, feel free to wait here for him.”

                After a few minutes, Genji rolled in, waving a goodbye to Mei in the doorway. “Hanzo! Sorry for making you wait, dude.”

                “It is fine.” Hanzo smiled at his brother. “You have your prosthetic?”

                “Hells yeah!” Genji lifted the arm and moved it around. “I got it yesterday- pretty rad, right? It’s taking some getting used to though.”

                “I could imagine.” Hanzo watched as Genji rolled himself closer.

                “So tell me about your date.” Genji sang and set his chin in his palms.

                Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose. “It actually went very well, thank you for asking. Anyways, what were”-

                “I’m gonna stop you right there. I need _details_ , bro! Where’d you go, what’d you do, what’d you say? Did you bang him? Please tell me you banged him.”

                Hanzo’s face turned red as he reeled back. “We did nothing of the sort! Just for that, I’m not going to tell you anything.”

                “You weren’t gonna tell me anything anyway.” Genji huffed.

                “That is probably an accurate assumption.” Hanzo glared at him. “As I was saying, what were you up to that you were late?”

                Genji’s face flushed. “Stuff. Things. Cool things that you wouldn’t know about.”

                “Genji. You currently live in the hospital.”

                “You don’t know my life.”

                “I kinda do. I’ve been stuck with you since you were born.”

                “You got me there.” Genji leaned back in his chair. “If you must know, I”-

                Hanzo’s text tone went off, he must have forgotten to silence it. Genji paused as he took his phone out and checked the message.

                **JESSE >>> U at the hospital ??**

                Genji pressed up next to him to read it. “Oooooh, it’s your boyfriend!”

                “Cease.” Hanzo shot a look down at him.

                **YOU >>> I am currently with Genji. Why?**

**JESSE >>> got a suprise for him tmrw, come down when u can**

                “Surprise?” Genji looked up at Hanzo. “How come you get to know early?”

                “Because as you said, it is _my_ boyfriend.” Hanzo smirked.

\---

                Zenyatta sat there silent, almost like his brain had short-circuited.

                Genji felt his heart in his throat. “I totally understand if you don’t see me that way, or if you need time, or”-

                Zen raised a hand to stop him. “Genji. I used to practice being a monk. It is part of the reason I chose my profession. But as a monk, I vowed to never let someone get close to me in this way.”

                Genji felt his chest empty. “I understand.”

                Zenyatta smiled. “So it is a damn good thing I stopped that practice.”

                His heart stopped. “What do you mean?”

                “I would appreciate a date. With you. After you are discharged, of course.” Genji’s eyes lit up, a wide smile creeping across his face.

                Zen liked him too.


	10. Chapter 10

               Hanzo knocked on the doorframe of the rehab room, empty from people taking breaks and changing shifts. “Mccree?”

                Jesse’s head popped up from behind a piece of equipment. “Hanzo!” He stood and picked up a long box from the wall next to him. “Startin’ to think you weren’t gonna show, honeybee.”

                Hanzo felt a spark in him when he heard the pet name. “Don’t be foolish. I was with Genji.”

                “I know, I guess I got a little nervous once everyone started closin’ up shop. But you gotta see this, I’m so excited to give this to Genji tomorrow!”

                Hanzo stood back as Jesse opened up the box. Inside were thin metal poles with belts and bands connected around them. There were plates that curved around and green parts that looked malleable. “What is this?”

                “I’ll give ya a hint.” Jesse picked up one of them and placed it next to his leg. It was short for him, but Hanzo’s eyes widened.

                “Will those help him walk again?”

                “Yeah!” Jesse suppressed an excited laugh. “They’re easily hidden under jeans too, I’ve had a couple other patients use these before.” Jesse pointed to different parts of the piece, explaining how each part worked. Hanzo listened carefully, repeating things back to make sure he understood. It wasn’t necessary, but it was fascinating.

                “You really know what you’re doing.” Hanzo smirked.

                “I’d hope so- this is my job.” Jesse winked. He placed the leg braces back in the box and put it away. “By the way sugar, I was wantin’ to ask you somethin’.”

                “Yes?” Hanzo shifted, crossing his arms.

                “The date was amazing. At least I thought so- you think so too, right?” Hanzo nodded and smiled. “And I slept over, albeit in your brother’s bed. And I’ve just been thinkin’ bout it a lot lately and…” Jesse looked at his shoes, wringing his hands.

                “Spit it out, cowboy.”

                “I was jus’ wonderin’, ya know, if we could like… ‘be official’.” Jesse air quoted.

                Hanzo let his shoulders fall as he smiled at the man in front of him. He walked closer and wrapped his arms around Jesse’s shoulders. “There would be no greater pleasure, Jesse.”

                Mccree held his hands at Hanzo’s hips. He pressed their foreheads together. “Oh, Han. I could think of at least one greater pleasure.” His eyes were half lidded as he smiled.

                Hanzo closed the small gap, pressing his lips to Jesse’s. One of Jesse’s hands creeped up to Hanzo’s jaw to deepen the kiss. They swayed silently in this spot, blissfully happy.

                Jesse reluctantly pulled away. “Got one other question then, hon.”

                “What is it?”

                “Well, it is the weekend. Think I could convince ya to get a drink with me?”

                Hanzo’s smiled faded. A vague scene burst into his head, full of smoke and blood. He shook his head. “I… do not think I can.”

                “Why so honeybee? Are you okay?”

                “No.” Hanzo held his head in his hand and sat down on a nearby chair. Jesse pulled over another chair and sat backwards in it. He held Hanzo’s other hand tight.

                “What’s wrong? Did I do somethin’?”

                Hanzo felt tears well up in his eyes, something he tried desperately to hide. “No, I… I do not know what is wrong. But I do not feel comfortable to drive.” He paused a moment. “I am scared to drive. I’m sorry, I don’t know what is wrong with me.”

                “Hanzo.” Jesse used his free thumb to wipe away the wet streaks on Hanzo’s cheeks. “I think I know what’s happening. How about I drive you home?”

                “I could not ask you to do that- I am a grown man, I can take care of myself.”

                “Even grown men need help sometimes. Come on.” Jesse stood and wrapped his jacket around Hanzo. “I’m takin’ ya home. And I don’t wanna hear a word of restraint or apology.”

                Hanzo stood and pulled the jacket on tighter. It smelled like honeysuckle, which was strangely comforting. He wanted to deny this kindness, but he knew that wasn’t an option. “Thank you, Jesse.”

\---

                Jesse held Hanzo’s hand up to the apartment door. “Here’s your stop. Get your rest, sugar.”

                Hanzo squeezed his hand. “Stay.”

                He stepped back. “I couldn’t, I’ve already intruded once.”

                “I want you to stay.” Hanzo looked into Jesse’s eyes. “If you can. I do not want to be alone tonight.”

                Jesse’s face softened. “You’re really hard to say no to, ya know that?” Hanzo smiled and unlocked the door. He sat on the couch and buried into his legs.

                “Can I get you anything? Some tea?” Jesse stood behind him.

                “Stronger. Far right cabinet.”

                Jesse nodded and checked in the kitchen. Several bottles of alcohol were stowed away, most of them sake. There was also a daiquiri mix, vodka, whiskey, and a red wine. He grabbed a bottle of sake and the whiskey, pouring them into glasses. He took the bottles and glasses over to the couch.

                “Thank you.” Hanzo nodded and cupped his drink in his hands, taking a large swig.

                Jesse sat next to him. “Slow down there, darlin’!” He smiled and wrapped an arm around him. “Gotta be careful with this stuff.”

                Hanzo glared a bit and took a slightly smaller drink. He curled under Jesse’s arm. They sat silently for a while, sipping at their sake and whiskey. They had about three or four drinks before Hanzo broke the silence.

                “I have not been shown this kindness before.”

                Jesse looked down at him. “Whatcha mean darlin’?

                “When our parents disowned us, we were cast out of the whole society. I lost everyone I cared about, save for my brother. We ran here and started over. Genji has made plenty of friends, but I have not had such luck. You are the first to make me feel like I was home again.”

                Jesse felt something warm in his chest, unsure if it was the words or the whiskey. “I got into some deep shit when I was a kid. Joined a gang. My parents were so distraught that I wasn’t allowed to return home. When I got this scar on my eye, I met this amazing woman. Ana, was her name. The same Ana that founded the hospital, with her two friends. She slapped the shit right outta me and brought me back up. I became like a second son to her- that’s why I live with her daughter now. Fareeha’s a paramedic. They helped me get a job in rehab. I felt like everything was goin’ up, but I was still empty, ya know? When you walked in with Genji, I realized why. I used to hate the whole ‘love at first sight’ shit, but here I am, with you under my arm, getting drunk on a Friday night.”

                Hanzo looked up at him. “Love at first sight?”

                Jesse felt his face turn red. “Uh, yeah. ‘Cause like, we just met really, but I feel like I know everythin’ ‘bout ya.”

                Hanzo placed his glass down and held Jesse’s jaw. Jesse stared at his eyes, black like the night sky. He could imagine small galaxies spinning in the irises. Hanzo kissed him- a sloppy kiss, and one that tasted like his fruity sake. Jesse placed his glass down and returned the kiss, placing hands on the small of Hanzo’s back. They pulled closer, laying back on the couch.

                What little of their drinks that remained were forgotten on the table.

\---

                “No way. No fucking way.” Genji sat up, eyes wide. “You two fucked!”

                “Genji.”

                “Oh my fucking god! Oh, this is too good! This is the fucking best- oh my god.”

                “ _Genji_.”

                “I can’t get over this- You and Jesse fucked!”

                “I’m going to stab a sword up your ass.”

                “I’m pretty sure that’s what Jesse did to you last night.”

                “G-e-nji!”

                “What, are you a top? I wouldn’t have pegged”-

                “It’s happening. This is it. This is where I snap and murder everyone in this fucking hospital.”

                Genji calmed from his laughing high, wiping tears from his eyes. “I’m sorry, but this is just too good. Holy shit damn, Hanzo!”

                “If this comes up at all during your session today, I will roll you out of the nearest window.”

                “Fine, I won’t bring it up.” Genji rolled his eyes. “But this isn’t the end of this conversation.”

                “Yes it is.” Hanzo stood and brought over Genji’s wheelchair. “Let’s go before I find something sharp to stab you with.”

                “You are no fun, Han. But I’m sure Jesse thinks differently.”

                “I swear to god.”

                “That was the last one, I promise.” Genji crossed his arms. “Please don’t kill me.”


	11. Chapter 11

               Hanzo stood behind Genji, holding onto his good shoulder. Jesse opened the box from last night.

                “I can walk again?” Genji’s eyes shone.

                “That’s right, pardner.” Jesse pulled the extensions out and turned to Hanzo. “Help me put ‘em on, darlin’?”

                Genji gave a sly look to Hanzo, who lightly slapped his shoulder. He could see all of the jokes festering in Genji’s mind. “Of course, Jesse.” He bent down to get closer to Genji’s leg, attaching the left side as Jesse did the right. The extensions were very flexible, allowing them to fit comfortably. Genji rolled over to a balance beam, in case he needed something to hold on to. He held onto the beam with his good hand and tested his legs. Even when they started to move, Genji started to lose his shit.

                “Hanzo! Hanzo Hanzo Hanzo Hanzo! Look at this!” He bent his knees up and down as he sat. “I can’t feel shit, but I can move! This is magic! Holy shit!” Hanzo couldn’t help but smile, his whole body feeling warmer.

                Jesse held onto Genji’s prosthetic hand for support. “I’m proud of ya! Why don’t you try them out for a couple’a steps?”

                Genji laid his feet on the ground and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes as he pushed himself with his arms. He wobbled as he stood, but Jesse stabilized him, holding lightly at his back.

                “Take it a step at a time, now. No need to rush, one foot in front of the other.”

                Genji slowly bent one leg much further than he needed to, and stomped onto the ground a couple inches in front of him. He looked up sheepishly at Jesse, who gave a smile and a thumbs up. He bent the next leg a little less, stomping a little further out. He continued slowly for a couple more steps.

                “See, you’re gettin’ it!”

                “I’m not so sure about that.” Genji laughed.

                “You look as graceful as a baby giraffe.” Hanzo spoke from behind.

                “Okay, you don’t have to be rude.” Genji stuck his tongue out behind him.

                “You want to keep going, Genji?” Jesse broke in.

                “Hell yeah I do!” Genji turned back, focusing on his feet. He slowly became more comfortable as the session went on. When he became tired, Jesse helped him back into his wheelchair.

                “We don’t wanna push ya too hard. But as you found, it’s hard to forget how to walk. It’s the walking without feeling your feet that’s the challenge.”

                “You’re telling me.” Genji huffed as he sat, placing his feet on the pedals on the front.

                “Don’t’cha worry none ‘bout it though, you’ll be up and runnin’ sooner than you’d think.” Jesse gave a reassuring pat on his shoulder. “Hopefully we can get ya discharged soon.”

                Genji bit his lip at the last couple of words, refraining from saying anything. He managed to squeak out an “I sure hope so.”

                Jesse noticed the pitch in his voice change. “You okay, there? Did you overexert yourself? I can go fetch some water if ya need.”

                Genji made a small inhuman noise. He looked up at his brother. “Hanzo, please. You see it right there. I have to say it.”

                “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hanzo smirked. “I believe he is on top of this.”

                Genji bent over in his chair, holding up a hand to his face. “We need to leave right now, or I’m going to explode.”

                Hanzo bent down to whisper in Genji’s ear. “Jesse certainly exploded last night.”

                Genji sat up abruptly, his face beet red. He started to wheel himself out. “Bye. I’m leaving without you. I know my way back. I need to go.”

                Hanzo doubled over in laughter as Genji wheeled away. He got up to the door and just stared at it a moment. He turned back to Hanzo.

                “I can’t fucking open this.”

                Hanzo laughed even harder, starting to snort as he did. Jesse stared at him, completely star struck from his singing laughter. Hanzo stood up and ran a hand down his face, trying to breathe normally again.

                “I will see you later, Jesse.” Hanzo hiccupped and gave a small peck on his cheek. He ran over to Genji to help him with the door.

                Jesse could hear them bickering as they left. He held his hand up to the kiss on his cheek, staring at the door. _How the holy hell did he get so lucky?_

\---

                “They did not.”

                “They totally did!” Genji held his hands up in the air. “There were so many missed opportunities, Zen. So. Many. But Hanzo would have killed me if I said anything, so I just had to sit there, like a sinner in church.”

                Zen hid a smile behind his hand. “This whole situation is incredibly immature. But I cannot say that I wouldn’t have done the same.”

                “Thank you!” Genji laughed. He sighed and combed a finger through his hair. “God, I don’t know how I’m related to that man.”

                “I can see some similarities.” Zen trailed off. “You have reminded me though- I may have gotten you something.”

                Genji perked up. “What do you mean?”

                Zenyatta buried into his desk, pulling out a small plastic bag from a nearby Walgreens. Genji cautiously took it and looked inside. “No way.”

                Inside was a green hair dye kit.

                “I had noticed that it was fading, I figured you may be due for a recolor. And while I may be bald, I do have two sisters. Effi may not like this stuff much, but Orisa changes her hair as often as the wind blows. I have helped her many a time, and I figured that perhaps I could help you as well.”

                Genji looked up at Zen, stars in his eyes. “I can’t thank you enough! Can we do it now?”

                Zenyatta gave a small nod.

                The duo made their way into the restroom connected to the psychiatrist’s office. It was smaller, but they could still move fairly well. Zen pushed the wheelchair up to the sink, Genji leaning his head back into it. His hand was shaking slightly, he was as excited as a puppy with a new toy.

                Zenyatta pulled piece by piece out from the kit, not needing the instructions. He hummed as he worked, a low, calming tone. Genji noticed there was a pattern to it.

                “Is that a specific song?”

                Zen’s face flushed. “Ah, yes. I am sure you have not heard it, though.”

                “What’s it from?”

                Zen’s fingers teased at Genji’s hair, kneading in the color as he talked. “It is from when I was young. I was raised by an African family, and my mother knew the native language. She used to sing it to my sisters and I. I believe it was called ‘Thula Baba’.”

                “Huh. You were right, I’ve never heard of it.” Genji gave a small laugh. “That’s really cool though. I do the same thing sometimes- hum a song that no one’s heard of. ‘Edo Komoriuta’, is what it was called. My mother sung that to help me fall asleep when I was like, a baby. The tune has been ingrained in my head now, and I find myself humming it without thinking sometimes.”

                “It is a common thing to do.” Zen spoke. “The difference is that no one knows what we’re saying. Otherwise, others would relate easily.”

                “Never thought about it much. That makes sense.” Genji rubbed his prosthetic.

                “Do you think I could hear it?”

                “What?”

                “Edo Komoriuta. If you would be comfortable with that.”

                Genji swallowed a bit. “Yeah, sure.”

                Genji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hummed out the lullaby, a quiet and calm song. After a little bit, Zen picked up the pattern, humming softly along. Genji felt something akin to butterflies in his stomach when Zen joined, smiling as he continued.

                After a while, Zenyatta took off his rubber gloves and binned them. “Would you like to see?”

                Genji nodded, his smile widening across his face. Zen helped him swivel his wheelchair around, letting Genji see into the mirror.

                He held his good hand up to his head, running his fingers through the neon green. “It looks so much better!”

                “You look stunning.” Zen smiled.

                Genji felt his ears heat up. “Thank you, Zenyatta.”

                “It was my pleasure.”

                Genji let his hand fall down to rest on his lap. He glanced over, seeing a chance. He reached over a bit and held loosely onto Zen’s hand. His hand opened a moment, but slowly closed around Genji’s fingers.


	12. Chapter 12

               Hanzo awoke to a face full of fur and muscle. He let a small sigh escape his lips, curling tighter against it.

                “You awake, honeybee?” Jesse raised a hand, combing it through Hanzo’s hair.

                “Unfortunately.” Hanzo looked up, sharing a warm smile. Jesse bent a bit and gave a small kiss. When he pulled away, there was something bittersweet about the face Jesse wore. “Is something the matter?”

                “I’ve just been bein’ a worrywart, ‘s all.” Jesse tenderly moved his hand over Hanzo’s arm tattoo.

                “What is there to worry about?”

                “The past few weeks have been so perfect, Han.” Jesse pulled him closer. “I’m just scared that I won’t see ya anymore, once Genji’s discharged.”

                Hanzo grinned, placing a hand on his jaw. “You are foolish.”

                “Ain’t gotta be nasty ‘bout it.” Jesse felt his shoulders relax.

                “While we will inevitably see each other less, I do not give up so easily.” Hanzo kissed him once more, feeling Jesse’s lips curl into a smile. When they pulled away, Jesse pulled Hanzo in a tight hug with his good arm.

                “I care about you a lot, Hanzo.”

                Hanzo held his hands up to Jesse’s arm, curling under his neck. He chewed on his lip a moment, deciding to take the leap.

                “I love you, Jesse.”

                Jesse sputtered a bit above him. Hanzo could feel his chest get warmer underneath him. The hand around him squeezed at his back.

                “I love you too.”

\---

                Hanzo walked into Genji’s room, but he only found Angela. “Where’s Genji?”

                She looked up from her papers. “Oh! Hello, Hanzo. He’s already at rehab, he went down a bit early today. Do you know the way?”

                “I do. Thank you.” Hanzo nodded and left. Why would his brother go early? This must be some bad prank he’s about to walk into. And he probably roped Mccree into it as well. Hanzo took a deep breath before he opened the door.

                Genji was standing without holding onto supports. He noticed Hanzo walk in and waved him over, an ecstatic smile taking over most of his face. Jesse was beside him, winking and nodding him over. Hanzo took long strides over, curiosity eating at his stomach.

                “Brother!” Genji barely restrained himself from yelling. His hand was shaking, an obvious sign he was excited. “You gotta watch me!”

                Hanzo nodded, crossing his arms and leaning on his hip. “What are you doing?”

                “Shshshh, just watch!” Genji shook his hands and stood straight, looking away from Hanzo and to a longer stretch of empty floor. Genji sighed and began to walk. He had a slight wobble to his walk, but it wasn’t noticeable at first. He also held his hands out a bit further out than normally, another small critique. He turned on his heel and walked back, his proud face shining.

                Hanzo’s face was nearly a mirror of his brother’s. “Genji! This is amazing!” He walked up and hugged him, Genji laughing into his shoulder.

                “I know right? Zen helped me so much with this too- let me tell ya. But I can walk! And I have a hand! I’m like some freaky cyborg ninja.”

                “Where did you get ninja from?”

                “Because everyone wants to be a ninja, Han. It’s like, the principle of the thing.”

                Hanzo shook his head. A sting of realization hit, and he whipped around to Jesse. “Does this mean he will be discharged soon?”

                Jesse nodded. “Damn straight. He’s got a check from me, and Genji told me Zen has okay’d him too. It’s just a matter of a last check up on vitals and such, and he’s back home.”

                “Does that mean I can leave today?” Genji’s eyes shone.

                “More than likely.”

                Genji started to laugh excitedly, bubbling from his chest. He hopped a tiny bit, making careful to keep his balance. Hanzo felt a similar warmth in his chest, and he grabbed Jesse’s shirt. He dragged him down and gave a simple kiss.

                “Why you gotta go and ruin this?” Genji attempted to say flatly, but fell back into laughter.

                Hanzo let go, noticing how badly the duo were blushing. “Apologies.” He smirked.

                “You’re not hearin’ a peep of complaint from me.” Jesse combed his hair with his fingers. Hanzo could tell his mind was a lot less cool than his demeanor let on.

                Genji is going home.

\---

                The nurses and other medical staff that helped Genji gathered around to give him a last goodbye. Most said a simple goodbye, but he held back a couple for a little longer. Zen kept close the entire time, standing next to his seat. As Genji talked excitedly to Mei and exchanged numbers, Hanzo noted an odd trio hanging back- Jesse, Angela, and Fareeha. The girl with the eye tattoo had an arm wrapped around the other girl’s shoulders. Jesse looked like he was making jokes between them. Jesse caught him looking out the corner of his eye, giving a shy wave and a flash of a smile. Hanzo waved back and looked back over to his brother.

                “Are you ready, Genji?”

                He stood up from his chair and nodded. “Hell yeah, let’s go.”

\---

                When the brothers got to the apartment, Genji immediately collapsed on the couch head first. And arm and a leg hung off of the side.

                “You okay there?” Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

                “Mmmfn.” Genji raised his head. “I’m so tired.”

                “That makes sense. You’ve had a busy day.” Hanzo patted his brother’s back. “Do you need me to carry you to your bed?”

                “No.” Genji drug out the word. “Just give me a minute. I’ll get there.”

                “I am sure.” Hanzo spoke, words dripping with sarcasm.

                “Fuck yeah, you’re sure. I got this. You go ahead to bed, I’ll be fine.” He rose a hand a waved him off.

                Hanzo held up his hands defensively. “If you insist. You know where I live if you need anything.” He walked over to his bedroom. “Oh, by the way, I bought you daiquiri mix.”

                Genji rose up quickly. “No shit, really? Can I have some now?”

                “Hell no. Go to bed, Genji.” Hanzo grinned and went into his room.

                Genji fell back onto the couch. “You’re a tease, Han! A dirty tease!”

                Hanzo opened the door, not bothering going back out to the living room. “Hey Sparrow, one other thing I forgot to tell you!”

                “What?” Genji’s voice was muffled from a pillow.

                “Jesse and I had sex on that couch.”

                There was a loud thump and a lot of scuffling around, followed by quick footsteps. “What the hell, Han? Nasty! I didn’t need to know that!”

                “Got you to bed, didn’t it?” Hanzo closed his door again.

                “Wait, does that mean you were lying or not?” Genji asked. Hanzo was silent. “Han! Are you lying to me? This is important information!”

                When he didn’t answer, Hanzo heard a loud sigh and Genji opening his door, not even bothering to close it, and another loud thump of hitting the mattress. He shook his head, stripping off his shirt and pants and climbing into bed. As he was about to fall asleep, he saw his phone light up.

                **JESSE >>> goodnight honeybee <3**

                Hanzo rolled his eyes, butterflies in his stomach.

                **YOU >>> Good night, darling.**


	13. Chapter 13

               “You don’t have to sit on the floor, you know.”

                Genji sat in front of the couch, sparing a glare over at Hanzo while his character respawned on screen. “You know damn well I do. Until I clean this thing.”

                “You are never going to clean that. I doubt you even know how to clean a couch.”

                “I mean, you’re right, but I will find a way, damn it.” Hanzo shook his head as he took a seat next to him. They heard a knock on the door. “Come on in!” Genji threw his head back and yelled.

                The door cracked open cautiously. “I’m only coming in if you have clothes on this time, Genji.”

                “That was _one_ time, Luc!” Genji exited the game and stood up, pushing himself off of the coffee table.

                The door revealed a chuckling Lucio and Hana. “Yeah, but one time is all it takes to scar someone for life.” Lucio slid over to the couch on his heelies, a wide smile shining. The two friends embraced as Hana closed the door and walked up behind Hanzo. “I’m so glad you’re home again, man. I wanted to check up on you, make sure you were feeling okay.”

                “I’ve been better, but I’ve also been far worse.” Genji shrugged. “I can’t play worth shit- I’m getting better with this prosthetic, but my ranking in comp is gonna plummet hardcore.”

                “Have you tried out Doomfist yet?”

                “Have I? Holy shit, you think they would have nerfed him by now!”

                “They did.”

                Hana leaned down behind the couch to talk to Hanzo. “They are such nerds.”

                “Yeah, and I’m related to one.”

                “At least you didn’t have a choice. I chose to be with Lucio.” She shook her head. “I’d usually join in, but I can’t get into playing Overwatch. I’m more for the classics- things where if you die once, you have to start all over. I like the challenge. Overwatch is a bunch of men yelling at me to play Mercy because I’m the girl.”

                “I am completely lost either way.” Hanzo responded. “But at least he’s happy.”

                Hana propped up a hand under her chin, taking a look over a Lucio. “Yeah.”

\---

                At lunchtime, after their guests had left, there was another knock on the door.

                “Perhaps they forgot something?” Hanzo looked over.

                “No, no, I got it!” Genji called from his bedroom. “Don’t open it!”

                Hanzo immediately had a mischievous glint to his eye. He quickly and quietly sat up from his chair, placing his magazine down gently. He tiptoed in his socks, keeping his hands close to his chest. Once he got to the door, he coughed loudly.

                “Hanzo don’t you fucking dare.”

                He grinned, opening the door. “Hello, Shimada residence”- He looked up and saw a spindly man in thick glasses. “Who are you?”

                “Hanzo!” Genji screeched. The bedroom door slammed open as Genji slid out to the door, face bright red.

                “You must be Hanzo. I am Tekhartha Zenyatta.” He bowed a bit in the doorway. “I am here to take Genji out for our date?”

                Hanzo turned around to see Genji gesturing wildly, mostly covering his mouth and gutting his hand across his throat. Once he noticed Hanzo turning, he coughed and stood up straight. “Uh, you see, I… I can explain.”

                Hanzo closed the door on Zenyatta and crossed his arms over his chest. “You never thought it important to tell me you were dating him?”

                Genji squeaked as the door closed. “Well, we aren’t ‘dating’ per se, you see we wanted to wait until I was out of the hospital, and he promised me to take me to this family diner around the corner, and”-

                Hanzo help up a hand to shut him up. He walked up and hugged his brother. “Have fun, little sparrow.” He let go and watched as Genji nodded and opened the door.

                “I’m so sorry, Zen, are you ready?”

                Zen still held his warm smile. “It is no bother. But before we go, perhaps you should find some shoes?”

                Genji looked at his bare feet, his ears hot. “Hold on!” He ran back into his room. There was loud shuffling for a while, but he eventually came back out with his sneakers. “Now, let’s go!”

\---

                A few hours had passed before Genji and Zen walked back up to his apartment. He fumbled with his keys, looking for the right words to say.

                “This is your place, correct?” Zenyatta looked over.

                “Yes, yeah, it is.” Genji looked at his feet. “Zen, I uh, I wanted to say that I really enjoyed this.”

                Zenyatta smiled. “As did I. We should do this again soon.”

                Genji nodded furiously. “Yeah! I’d love to.” Genji felt his chest get lighter.

                “Oh! I almost forgot.” Zenyatta ruffled in his satchel. “I wanted to give you these.” He held out multiple small pieces of yellow lined paper. Genji took them and flipped them over. They were all of the drawings he had made during their sessions. Genji felt his heart stop, his jaw dropping.

                “I thought you threw these away?” He looked up at Zen.

                “I usually do.” He shrugged. “But I found myself liking the subject of these.”

                Genji felt his face flush. He threw his arms around Zen. He froze a moment, but wrapped his arms around him as well.

                Genji stepped back. “Sorry, sorry, I know you aren’t huge on the whole touching thing, but I just really appreciate these, Zen. Thank you.”

                Zen stepped forward and pulled Genji down by his jaw. He gave him a small and tender kiss on his cheek, quick enough to mistake for being from a dream. He stepped back and wore a genuine smile. “It’s quite funny, I found that I do not mind your touch near as much as I do others.” Genji stood star struck, his eyes wide and mouth gaping. Zen laughed behind his hand. “I will see you soon, Jiji.”

                As Zen started to walk away, Genji shook out of his stupor. He waved back at him. “Bye, Zenny!” He felt his heart racing. When he had walked out of sight, Genji took a deep breath to calm back down. He opened the door to find Hanzo standing beside it, feigning ignorance.

                “How much did you hear?” Genji asked flatly.

                “Are you, by any chance, the subject he found himself liking? Because if so, that was smooth as hell.”

                Genji let his face fall into his hands. “Fuck you, I need to piss.” He sighed and walked off.

                Hanzo could hear the faint sounds of squealing into a pillow and flailing from Genji’s room soon afterward.

\---

                It was around 7:00pm when the brothers heard yet another knock on the door. They shared looks of confusion.

                “Do you have a guest?” Genji raised an eyebrow.

                “You know as much as I do.” Hanzo stood and walked to the front door. He looked into the peephole, trying to find the source of the knock. He made a shocked face, head butting into the door momentarily. He whipped over to Genji. “Say a god damn single word, and you will not wake tomorrow.” Genji was about to ask why, but Hanzo had already opened the door.

                Genji lost his shit.

                “You’re fucking- you’re dating a fucking cowboy!” Genji spouted between gasps for air as he laughed. “Holy shit, this is rich.”

                Hanzo had the face of a man who had died inside. Mccree sauntered in, pointing at the younger brother. “I’ll have ya know, this cowboy made it so that you could be home right now.” Genji started to snort as he continued his laughter.

                “What are you doing here, Jesse?” Hanzo sighed. “I also must ask you to ignore the laughing idiot, he’ll go on like that for a while.”

                “Yeah, I figured.” Jesse turned back to face Hanzo. “As for why I’m here, it was really pure accident. After my shift, I changed into my regular clothes, got in my car, and for some reason I came here instead of me and Fareeha’s.”

                “She’s going to tan your hide if you stay.” Hanzo saw Genji out his peripheral vision, laughing even harder and repeating ‘tan your hide’.

                “I know, I know, I just”- Jesse sighed. “Do you think we could talk in your room? I’m afraid he’s going to asphyxiate himself.”

                Hanzo shook his head and took Jesse’s hand, dragging him to his room and closing the door. “Where were we?”

                Jesse looked down sheepishly. “I guess I just really wanted to see ya, darlin’.”

                Hanzo wrapped his arms around Jesse’s shoulders. “You know we can’t keep doing this. Especially since Genji is discharged. You also have to take care of Fareeha and Tumbleweed. I’m sure your pup misses you when you sleep here.”

                “I’m pretty sure she prefers Fareeha, to be honest.” Jesse held his hands at the small of Hanzo’s back. “And I know that I shouldn’t be here, literally everythin’ in the world is telling me not t’be here, but I came here anyway. I guess it’s just a plea for one more night with ya.”

                Hanzo nuzzled his head into Jesse’s neck. “You’re really hard to say no to, ya know that?” He mimicked the other’s voice.

                Jesse held Hanzo’s jaw, looking into his eyes. He gave a soft, chase kiss. “Last night I’ll stay, I swear on my grave.”

                “I love you, Jesse.” Hanzo sighed into Jesse’s neck.

                “I love you too, Hanzo.”

\---

                “You two better not fuck.” Genji had calmed down from his laughing high. The three of them sat around the kitchen table.

                Jesse blushed as Hanzo rolled his eyes. “I promise, you will not hear a peep from us all night.”

                “That’s not a promise to not have sex. That’s a promise to be quiet during sex.”

                Hanzo stood up. “I almost forgot, we need to do something tonight.”

                “Don’t avoid my question.”

                Hanzo dug into a counter door, pulling out the daiquiri mix. “You want to make some tonight?”

                Genji hopped up in his chair. “Yes! We need to make some.”

                Jesse and Genji made the daiquiri and Hanzo cut up fresh strawberries. They made enough each of the three men. As they drank, Hanzo tried to drag information about Zenyatta out of Genji. He would just get redder and refuse to say much, wanting to respect Zen’s privacy. Jesse held an arm around Hanzo, acting as a mediator for the two brothers.

                The three of them happily drank for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! I apologize for any and all plot holes, because I'm sure there are many. Thank you so much for reading this monster of a fic. It means a lot to me <3 
> 
> Again, feel free to contact me!: http://an-awkward-owl-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
